Rebel Yell and a Joker's Laugh
by Jokerfest
Summary: NEW CHAP!Joker finally meets his match.'Rebel Ray is what they called her.Rebel Ray because of the fact that she chose no sides.She hated everyone,felt no love for anyone and if necessary promptly destroyed everything.'Sounds fun! Jo/OC SMUT,SLIGHT GORE
1. Striking a Deal

The morgue. It had been so funny, hadn't it, getting out of school early to be driven to the morgue? Science, social studies, english, and then cold lifeless corpses to finish it all off.

The morgue, really, did it really happen that way? Wasn't this just some sick dream, how does this happen to normal people? Mother was covered from the neck down her hair fanning down beneath the blankets, her eyes were closed, and she could see her beauty mark on her left lid. Seriously, was this happening? How much was a gun going for these days? Dad, a bear of a man, bald head, eyes closed, his mouth in a grim line. Daddy was never grim, what was this? When were they going to leap up and yell surprise?

She turned to the police officer and had to ask who had done it. He told her that they would find out and bring the criminals to justice. He squeezed her shoulder in comfort, but there was no comfort received. The only thing that could be felt was this gnawing sensation in the pit of her gut.

Police officers? Who really needed them when you could take care of these things in a much easier fashion?

Rebel Ray is what they called her. Rebel Ray because of the fact that she chose no sides. She hated everyone, felt no love for anyone and if necessary promptly destroyed everything. She knew of and could handle nearly every weapon of destruction ever invented, she created her own personal weaponry, and knew over a million ways to kill the human being. She had several tattoos that acclaimed her record of bloodletting and there were warrants for her arrest in several countries. She was known long ago by a different name, but with her parents dead and after taking care of her remaining pesky relatives, it seemed it was better to call her by the name she requested. She was fifteen when she lost her parents, sixteen when she got her first car and killed her first person, eighteen when she had made a place for herself in the mob, nineteen when she had risen in the ranks and successfully shot the boss, twenty-two when she had mastered twelve different forms of martial arts, twenty four when she invented a handgun that shot twenty eight interchangeable bullets that left no kind of identifying marks when fired, and twenty five when she met _him_.

He approached her around noon, she remembered because it was the same time her favorite soap came on, _The Young and the Feckless_. She was at her desk, sitting naked save for an apron and gloves covered in grime and soot mixing several powders and liquids together for a new weapon she was putting together. She glanced up as he approached her, assessed that she really didn't give two shits that he was standing there, and proceeded to let out a stream of curses as the chemicals once again rejected each other.

"Damn, fucking, retarded, nonsensical, piece of shit!" A small explosion took a huge chunk out her desk. She glared at the spilled chemicals and the acid slowly making a meal out of her table. Sighing she removed one of her gloves and ran them through short silver and black hair.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Well,_uh_, have a...proposi_**tion for ya**_."

"Not interested, now go away," Rebel hissed as she rose from her chair and walked to a small cupboard. Opening it she took out more chemicals and set them on the table. She once again put on her gloves and resumed her work, her tongue ghosting over her lips as she tried to figure out what went wrong last time.

"_**Uh,**_try the ah, nitroglycerin with that one on the,_**uh**_, left there."

She glared at him, but did as he said. No melting tables, no explosion, what a bastard, she decided. He laughed raucously at her pouting lips.

"So you're a chemist on top of it all,huh?"

"I just,ah, no what goes good together, when,uh, it comes to blowing things _**up**_." A wink, really?

"Right," she gazed at the slightly unhinged smile that appeared even more insane with such poorly stitched scars. He licked his lips and grinned wider as he took notice of where her eyes fell. She growled, bottled the formula, and took off her gloves. She didn't know what the clown was about but her gut said it wasn't anything good, not even by her standards. She looked into storm grey eyes searching for some semblance of truth, lies, anything, but only found a stale lifeless stare. A clown, huh? He certainly wasn't a happy one. She stood up and walked to the other room which was both a shower and a chemical hazard room. She left the door open and motioned for him to come in. He stepped in lightly scraping the hardwood floor as he followed. She grimaced at the annoying sound but said nothing. She turned on the shower, motioned for him to sit on the small bench on the wall and stepped in.

"Cold, water? **_Wow_**."

"It's not that bad," she replied as she threw over the apron. It rested neatly onto the rail. "So what do you want clown?"

"Something,**_uh, funny_**."

"Right, okay...what kind of funny? Haha I shot one guy funny or heehee I took down an entire city block funny?"

"One guy."

Calculations were already forming in Ray's head. Nitrous oxide, mixed with what, she scrubbed a particularly ugly smudge from her shin.

"So your a one victim at a time kinda guy?"

"Uh...no. Just want this one done...**_my way_**."

"Gotcha." She turned off the shower and Joker passed her the towel that was hanging beside him. She took it, mumbled a thank you and proceeded to dry herself off. Completely nude she stepped out of the shower noticing how Joker's eyes roved up and down her body. She knew that he was seeing a beautifully shaped work of art. There was a long scar that danced and shivered its way from her hip to her upper thigh, but that was the largest one. There were a few cigarette burns scattered intermittently on her arms, and a long jagged scar along her stomach. She pressed her hand against her tummy as she thought of how she had gotten that scar. Beneath that was a snake, and each wring on his body stood for five deaths, there forty rings. She had a rose on the small of her back, a petal for each family member she put down. It was good to remember the little things that made one happy. Naked as the day she was born she walked to the backroom which was both a living room and her bedroom. She was never one for fancy things and liked having areas completely used and compact. The exact opposite of Bruce Wayne, she thought grimely.

"I was thinkin' something along the lines...of,ah, laughing gas. But...**_funnier_**."

"You mean poisonous, alright I get that." She reached into her closet and threw black leather pants, leather jacket, and an ACDC shirt onto the bed. She bent down to recover her favorite black boots, decorated with so many straps, laces, and buckles there was hardly any _boot_ at all. She also took note of the fact that Joker was probably getting a good view of her ass and her pussy, but she only bothered to spare him one withering glance before standing back up.

"You, uh, _have_ to get dressed?"

"Yes, I have to go out. Why? Interested?" She had her back turned to him when he traced tentative glove fingers down her neck to cup her ass. She shivered slightly and turned to face him. He eyed her, a little spark of life coming to the deadened grey irises. He stepped closer to her until his shirt was practically caressing her breasts. He leaned in and took a luxuriously slow sniff. Ray's eyes narrowed but she let him make his assessment. Finally he pulled away satisfied with his findings, stepping away so she could get to her clothes.

"**_Interested_**,"he murmured darkly as she pulled up tight leather pants over curvaceuous hips and cute plump ass. She pulled on her shirt before she replied,"That's too bad then. I don't date my customers, especially when they're as fucked up as you." With a speed that nearly surprised Ray the Joker pushed her onto the bed. Taking it in stride she did a backward roll until she was leaning against the headboard. She reached beneath a pillow and pulled out a sexy P232 Sig Sauer. It was red and had a jagged black heart painted on the side.

"Cute," he said a snicker escaping lips.

"It is. It is very cute. It is so cute, in fact, that its customized bullets could put down fuckin' Shamoo the whale. It is so cute that I could get three shots off before you even make a fuckin' sound, before you even realize you're **dead**."

Joker crawled onto the bed until the gun was embedded into his chest. He had both hands on either side of her hips and his face was a quite close to hers. She wasn't nervous or afraid, he wasn't there to hurt her, he just wanted to see a good scare. He pushed down the hand gripping the gun and pressed painted lips to hers. She had expected the kiss, but not for his lips to be...soft. He let loose a smooth pink tongue and licked her closed mouth until she opened it with a soft sigh. He rapidly entered laving smooth tongue over every area of her mouth. Her tongue joined his battling for dominance. Her body moved forward and she managed to shove him flat onto his back taking control of the bruising kiss. Gloved hands squeezed her ass tightly and she responded by swaying curious hips into his groin. He growled and flipped her onto her back for a moment breaking the kiss. She watched as he got onto his knees, pulled down black slacks, revealing smiley face boxers and an already hard cock. She stopped his hand from pulling down the boxers.

"Let me." She let small yet, calloused hands ghost over his hips and yanked down the comical boxers to his knees. He was huge. She quirked an eyebrow and he smirked as if to say, 'Now what princess?' Not to be upstaged she took all of him in her mouth on the first try. He groaned through clenched teeth as she circled her tongue around the base of his cock. Gloved hands threaded through short wet hair. He pushed her down further hoping she'd choke, but heard nothing. She moaned deeply letting vibrations ripple all the way down until he was bucking into her mouth at a break neck pace. She placed two hands on his hips and pulled off his cock until she was lightly tracing the head. She traced her inquisitive tongue over the tip making him shout and then took all the way till he was hitting the back of her throat. He ws so shocked at the sudden move that he almost came in her mouth. Grabbing her by her hair he pulled her off earning a satisfying choking sound. Yanking her up he pulled her against him and took her mouth into another almost painful kiss. He bit down hard on her lip and licked away little dribbles of blood. She bit down even harder on his making him giggle a little. She smirked but gasped as a heavy hand slapped her ass. She glowered at him, but he only shrugged and bit her throat, using one arm to squeeze her as he spanked her ass repeatedly. Another cry of pain and finally she pushed him away. She grinned widely up at his manic smile.

"You hit like a pussy."

He giggled and smirked coldly,"**_Let's be serriooousss then_**."

"Let's." Ray turned around and got on all fours. At this point she was extremely wet and knew she was soaking her pants. He too thought of this, leaned over and grabbed her pussy right through her pants. She moaned and began to rub against his hand.

SMACK.

She groaned and rocked back into his hand as he caressed her clit through the fabric. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. She was whimpering and groaning, head buried into the pillow.

"**_How's that Rebelll Ray_**?" Another smack even harder than the others , as he ducked a gloved hand into her pants. She wasn't wearing underwear so when he had his slick gloved fingers against her it was all she could do to keep from shrieking. He plunged two fingers into her wet heat earning a deep throaty growl. He wasn't satisfied and forced in another two fingers until he was practically fisting her. She pumped against his hand cursing as she did so. He plunged his fingers deep into her hitting her sweet spot and she cried out his name her head against the pillow, her hands clawing the sheets. She knew that was enjoying watching her cum like that and when she felt she could move again, she got back onto her hands and knees.

"You gonna finish me off or what,"she said turning her head back to face him. He pulled the leather pants down to her knees. She saw an odd grin on his face as he positioned himself at her entrance. He took off a glove, not before licking away every drop of her satisfaction, and pulled on her hair as he slammed into her. She screamed loudly her hands once again fisted in the sheets. He shrieked with glee as he pulled out nearly all the way and stabbed back into her. Again and again into her tightness, until he was yelling just as loudly as she. Her head was bent, but it wasn't for long as he pulled her hair to get her to face him. His soft lips took hers in another demanding kiss. An almost feral sound escaped her as he hit her sweet spot again as he kissed her. Again he plunged into her harder and deliciously faster until she was screaming incomprehensible curse words. "Fuck,shit,damn,fuck,cunt,dammit, God!" She was seeing stars as he it her sweet spot over and over again. Her legs felt like jelly as she came so hard her vision nearly went black. He pumped into her a minute longer as she laid against the sheets and then came hard scraping one ungloved hand against her back.

Sated, he laid her head against her shoulder, which she found she didn't mind. They stayed that way trying to catch their breath, the bones that had practically liquified under all the intense fucking. Ray shrugged him off and sat cross legged on the bed. "You still owe me a hefty amount of cash for that thing you want."

She heard him chuckle behind her as he began redressing himself. "**_Doll_**, do me proud."

She said nothing as he got off the bed, but shirked off her remaining clothes as she hopped on one foot back to her closet. Wiping away dripping cum from her thighs with her shirt she reached for a pair of black'n' white striped leggings and a black dress. She put on her boots, snatched her makeup kit and clomped into the bathroom. After about fifteen minutes she emerged her hair done into a little cute elfin style with small curls framing her face. Her heart shaped lips were decorated in black lipstick and her eyes seemed even more intense when enshrouded with frosty blue and silver eyeshadow. When she stepped out the Joker let out a wolfish whistle and clapped his hands. She smirked and gave him the finger before joining him in the work room.

"I'm going to have to go shopping for the things you need. It'll take me about a week to make if I can get the contacts I need. Gimme a day and I'll have a rough estimate of the money I'll need."

"Gotch**_a_**."

"And...if you don't mind my asking what exactly are you planning on doing with this stuff?"

"Easy, putti**_ng a smile on everyone's _****_face._**"

"Hn. Sounds like fun, if you need a partner count me in."

"Babe the minute you **_kissed me_** I considered, ah, you being in."

"Well, then things are certainly going to get fun."


	2. Day 1: Drinking Buddies

I only own Jamie and Rebel Ray andthe bartender. Joker belongs to Chris Nolan and DC Comics.

Jamie Sawyer.

A drug dealer (not an addict), gun runner,professional assasin, expert thief, extortionist, Sunday school teacher, part time college student.

Rebel Ray couldn't help but wonder how someone like Jamie managed to juggle the things in her life. From where she was sitting she couldn't see how the younger girl managed to get through the _day_ without blasting someone's brains out. As it were they were together knocking back a couple of drinks. Earlier she and Jamie had managed to tag all the parts necessary for her new project. Most of the parts would be in two days from now, but the other parts like the urodium and the dichloryzine would take some time to gather. She tapped her glass lightly with a less than clean fingernail and continued ranting to Jamie.

"I am not a whore."

"You are not a whore." Jamie repeated. Jamie smirked and Rebel stuck her tongue out in righteous vengeance.

"Look I _never_ do anything like that. Usually it's angry sex or it's-been-awhile-since-I-got-any sex, but this..."

"What was it?"

"I dunno...hard to describe. I mean Jamie the guy is nutzo freako even by my standards and I'm about as crazed as you get."

"Come on you make it sound like you slept with a rabid dog!"

Rebel Ray took a heady sip of her her vodka...which she liked straight, thank you very much.

She swirled the liquid in its crystal glass looking at the way the colored lights in the bar bounced off the glass making patterns on the counter. She thought about what he was and the way his eyes seemed almost two dimensional as if part of him were just a spectator. Oh, he had been quite a participant in yesterday afternoon's events, but his eyes... If they weren't filled with wrath or mirthless laughter they were blank, like baby doll's eyes. She shivered a little;took another sip of the fiery liquid letting it slither and wind down to her belly.

"He was...there was something wrong with his eyes. They looked kinda like mine...before...you know."

"You mean right before you off someone."

"Yeah, except he always looks like that Jamie, all the time. He was funny, clever, not even half bad looking even with the freakish war paint and the scars, but he still came off spooky."

"Yeah, because neither of _us_ are spooky."

"Fuck you."

"Been there done that."

"God, don't remind me! Didn't I tell you not to remind me _last_ time?"

"Yeah, I think I was drunk during said unmentionable incident and possibly even more drunk when we promised never to speak of it again."

Gulp and then fire.

"Yeah, true. This time we stick to the plan."

"Here, here!"

The two of them clinked glasses and polished off their drinks. The bartender brought by two more eyeing up Jamie a little longer than necessary. Ray could understand why. The girl had long platinum blond hair, a cute little upturned nose, a dash of baby cute freckles and bright earnest blue eyes. It didn't help that she was 5'3" wearing a plaid skirt, white knee high stockings and an honest to goodness school blouse...albeit a few minor alterations because of her obnoxiously large breasts. Jamie coughed and pointed up to her face.

"Eyes on the prize pal and I'll give you a hint, they aren't these." She pointed at size 38 D breasts barely restrained in her shirt. Rebel Ray snorted and took out a slip of paper from her jeans pocket. She laid it down in front of Jamie and motioned for her to take a look. Jamie looked down, stifled a hiccup and eyed the paper. Her eyes widened at the information.

"Yeah, that's what I meant by nutzo freako."

"So, he's really going all the way with..."

"Yeah, I build him a few toys, get him in with a few people, help him get the funds...then this."

"You really think he can pull it off?"

"Normally I'd say not a chance in hell, but he...he's got my vote."

"Wow, can you imagine if this actually works? It seems like its got a few holes in it for improv, but overall it actually seems solid."

"That makes it good for us then."

"Very good, insanely good."

"So,I, _**uh**_ take i_**t**_ that you like my-_**uh**_ idea?"

Holy hell! How did he do that!? Rebel stifled down the urge to flinch and spun her stool to face him. Garish face paint was smeared in place and he was wearing a grey suit that seemed to be splattered with what seemed to be red paint. He wore a black and red striped tie. Rebel looked the suit up and down before looking him in the eye.

"I'm,_**uh**_, workin' on i_**t**_**.**"

"Gotcha," she said chuckling. Another sip for the ride, she thought wryly.

He took a seat beside her and threw an arm over her shoulders bringing her almost forcefully onto his lap. She grabbed his hand did a pressure point squeeze that made him laugh hysterically. He pulled his arm off and rested it on her knee instead. She decided that she should just go with it since violence under the influence usually led to her killing someone and she thought he was kind of entertaining.

"So,umm, Joker, right,"Jamie asked a cute smile on her face.

""One and only," he said sticking out a free hand.

"No, I'm good," she said crossing her arms.

"Take no offense to Jamie, the hardcore lesbian. Hates almost every guy she's ever come across, 'cept for kids. It'll take her awhile to warm up to you."

"_**Uh**_,righ_**t**_. Feral dyke, got it."

"Not ex-essactly feral,"Jamie said with another heart melting grin (no wonder the kids loved her at Sunday school),"and I am _not_ a lesbian. We said we were gonna...gonna keep that under wrapss Ray!"

Joker raised a heavily painted brow.

"Oh come on it was one time-"

"Right and I don't even *hiccup* remember the good parts! Now if we could jussst-"

"Not even in your wildest fantasies!"

Jamie grinned wildly.

"Okay...well maybe in you _wildest _but that's where it stays."

"Ladie_**sss**_?"

"Oh,right." Jamie giggled as another hiccup escaped her mouth. Rebel gave her a sound slap. Jamie nodded her thanks, cracked her knuckles and got down to business.

"Alright, Rebel and I got ahold of all the contacts we needed. Got the lab down, got some of the scientists all nice and kidnapped like. The information on the banks you were looking for all on this-here it is *hiccup* memory stick. This also gives info on the types of vaults, the complete layout of the bank, best access, everything. Got some goons for ya too, told 'em who they work for...sort of, just like you requested. Rebel here has the gun power to hold you up until you make good on the loan, same with me and my drugs going into your concoction. We give you the laughter you bring the money, everything's sweet and we take down, you-know-who."

Joker grinned palming the memory stick and putting it in a discreet pocket on the inside of jacket.

"You girls,ah, really are the best."

"Yeah, men have got it all wrong,"Rebel said with a wink.

"No_**t**_ thiss _**one**_." Rebel was yanked forward by her arm and stumbled into Joker, barely standing head against his chest. He yanked her by her hair until her head was tilted far enough back to get to her mouth, Again she felt that slippery tongue moving past her teeth into her mouth. Her hands gripped his collar tightly as he plundered her mouth. Her tongue, as woozy as she was, upheld its own as it battled with his. He tugged harder earning a soft whimper of pain. He then retreated satisfying himself with a firm bite on her lower lip.

"Wow,"Jamie laughed clapping loudly," I want one of those *hiccup*!"

Joker let out a chuckle walked over and ruffled Jamie's hair before delivering a swift nip to her neck. She gasped in surprised and stifled another hiccup.

"Later,babes,"Joker chuckled giving a mock bow and a firm glare to the bartender who couldn't seem to mind his own business. The bartender dropped his glass and blushed furiously moving to serve other customers at the other end.

The Joker satisfied turned and Rebel Ray was still confused by him. When he left Rebel turned to Jamie. "so what'dya think."

"I think *hiccup*...I think,uh, yeah...you were probably well fucked.

"Yeah...wanna crash at my place?"

"Yeah...it'll be easier to make that...make...yeah that thing."

A/N okay so the drugs i listed at the top probably don't exist. I suck at chemistry, probably always will...blah blah blah woe is me.


	3. Day 2: Clowns and Pills

I DO NOT OWN THE JOKER. HE BELONGS TO CHRIS NOLAN AND DC COMICS. IM JUST THE WRITER. ANYWAY ENJOY AND PERHAPS REVIEW…I GET NO FEEDBACK ON THIS ONE FOR SOME REASON.

The next morning Rebel Ray was graced with a lovely splitting headache, accompanied by a comforting trill of the telephone. She debated on whether or not she should shoot the damn thing. Fucking thing was annoying wasn't it? She gently slid her hand under her pillow to fetch her gun but then the answering machine clicked on.

_Hey, do your thing at the beep. Make it short and to the point or I might have to kill you._

_**"I, uh, like the voice message straight, and ,ah, to the point I have another...uh favor to ask you."**_

Rebel rolled her eyes at this. What could the man possibly want with her now?

_**"I'm thinkin' that maybe you could,ah, speed things up on the laughing stuff I asked for. Got ya a present just for the occassion. Anyway, ah, see ya babe. Hahahaha. Ha."**_

Rebel briefly wondered why she had ever agreed to help the off kilter clown in the first place. She rolled over, groaning as she did so and fell unceremoniously onto the floor. She could just imagine her senseis shaking disappointed heads at this action, but frankly she was having a really bad hangover and she deserved to be a little clumsy every once in awhile. She managed to get to her feet though they were a little shaky, and walked to the bathroom. He was sitting cross-legged on the toilet waving a bottle of aspirin in his hand a smirk fixed on his lips.

"The hell are you doing here clown?" She snatched the bottle from his hand and tried to convince achy face muscles to pull into a frown. No dice.

"I really don't see the point of calling someone if you're just gonna break into their house anyway."

"I _reeeallly _don't see the, uh, poin_**t**_ in drinking until you can't get out of bed."

"Fuck you." She downed three pills dry and swallowed. She then proceeded to wash her face and brush her teeth. It was kind of disconcerting watching the clown watch her. He said he had had a surprise for her but all he had provided was a bottle of drugs. Suddenly she began to feel woozy.

"Wha-what?"

"Well can't have you, uh, peekin' can I?"

Her eyes began to feel heavy, her limbs seemed completely detached from her body, and the only thought that ran through her head was ,'I fuckin' hate clowns and telephones.'

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

When she came to she found that her headache was gone. At least, he hadn't lied about the pills being painkillers. She rose and instantly regretted it. Sharp pins and needles raced up her arms and she rolled over onto her face from the pain. She groaned loudly and subconsciously reached under her bed to fetch her gun. There was nothing there. Patting the mattress firmly she realized that this poor excuse of a bed was not hers. It was someone's else's. Her eyes snapped open at the realization and she sat up again fighting down the pain racing through her.

"Awake, there, uh, Rebe_**llll**_?"

She groaned and buried her head even further into the mattress. She was so not ready to face the clown _now_.

"Come on now, le_**t**_'_**sss**_ not be like tha_**t**_."

"Ugh..." She moaned and began to curl into a ball. She cursed under her breath when she realized that her legs were suffering the same tingly sensation as her arms.

"Fuckin', stupid, idiotic, retarded, goddamn, pills!"

"Hey, hey tha_**t**_was the good stuff I gave ya!"

"That so," she muttered.

She heard footsteps approach her and found herself once again looking at steely grey eyes. She could clearly see the chaotic pattern of his scars that dented his otherwise perfect face. He grinned widely displaying slightly yellowed teeth. She grimaced and put her head back down. She simply did not have the patience for clowns at the moment. Nails dug painfully into her scalp as her head was brought back up to face him.

"Arentcha the leeeasst bi_**t**_ curiousss about your, ah surprise?"

"No."

"Really? No?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you aren't curious or yes, you **uh are**?"

"Look I don't fuckin' like surprises."

Still holding her hair tightly in his hand she could see his lips make a somewhat unsatisfied pout. It was a little disturbing to see lips like his pouting. She wanted to comment but felt the effort was really not worth it.

"No_**t **_**even a little bi**_**t**_?"

"Last surprise I got was in two body bags." She wrestled her head from his grasp and laid her head back down. "So no more surprises."

He nodded as if he understood, though with a mind that worked like his she seriously doubted it. He stood abruptly and she heard his steps pattering and stomping off to somewhere farther in the room. She took this time to get to her now painless knees and get into a more comfortable sitting position on the bed. When he came back, Joker held a file in his hand. She growled angrily at the idea that he had drugged her just so he could show her a manila folder. He sat on the bed beside her and then leaned so that his head was resting on her shoulder. He laid the folder on her lap and opened it.

She was four years old wearing blue overalls and a pink shirt. She had a giant lollipop in one hand and her father's hand in the other. She looked happy.

"I like the jumper, cute." He flipped to the next photo. In this one she looked to be about ten years old. She was wearing a knee high navy blue skirt and a white cotton shirt. Her hair was cut similar to the way it was now. She was sitting on the porch leaning on her mother's shoulder. Dad must have taken the photo.

"Why are you showing me this," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"**Ah ah ah**, wouldn't be a surprise if I told ya tha_**t**_."

She flipped over to the next photo on her own. It was a picture of a man. He was covered in blood and other bits of gristle and in his hands he held the head of a human child. He was grinning madly but the smile did not reach his eyes. She briefly wondered why this man seemed so happy, those were very expensive shoes that were now covered in blood. She flipped to the next page and saw another picture. It was a family photo, probably a reunion, she couldn't quite remember. She wondered briefly if Joker was just trying to torment her, but there was not a loud enough giggle coming from his mouth to signal this. She turned to another photo. The same man was cornering a woman in the back of some alley, he had a knife raised and the same manic grin was plastered over his face.

"Want to, ah, take a guess at your parents killer Ray?"

She closed her eyes and let the manila folder fall from her hands. She could not go back to that place, she wouldn't. She had been down that road, endlessly searching for her parents' murderer and nothing had turned up. She had convinced herself that the person was either dead or was in prison already. She could not allow herself to believe that he had been walking free all this time.

"No, I don't want anything, especially not this. I-"

"But, _**uh**_**, honey what if he's in the other room**?"

"No, he's not."

Rebel rose from the bed and stood up shakily.

"Uh, yes he is."

He grabbed her by the hand and led her to the backroom. Her legs began to quiver again but this time is was not from the drugs that were steadily disappearing from her system. She was about to confront the man who had killed her parents, stole her innocence, and had been the shadow in her dreams since she was fifteen.

"Show me."

She didn't necessarily like the clown's manic grin. She wasn't sure what to make of it but she followed closely behind as he opened the door to the room. It was dark, a small light hanging from the ceiling dismally, but she could still make out the silhouette of a chair. And in the chair was a person, that much was apparent. She walked closer until she had walked around to see the killer's face. Joker she noticed was standing at the door hands gripping the knob with barely unrestrained glee.

"See tha_**t**_ table **there**?" He pointed to her left at a table filled with all manner of chemicals and surgical tools. "**It**'_**s **_**all your**_**ssss**_."


	4. Day 3: Science and Torture

I DO NOT OWN THE JOKER HE BELONGS TO DC COMICS AND CHRIS NOLAN. I JUST OWN REBEL RAY. NOW READ ON AND FOR THE LOVE OF BACON, HAVE A CARE, COMMENT!

She heard the door shuffle against the linoleum floor as the Joker pulled it closed. Honestly, she had no idea what he was playing at. Could this really be the man that she had been looking for? How did the Joker manage to find him so quickly? Still, in her black booty shorts and ACDC shirt she tiptoed around the table and walked in front of the restrained man. His eyes were wide open roving from side to side like ping-pong balls in an Olympic Tournament. She squatted in front of him taking a closer look at his appearance. His hair was a dusty pepper brown, speckled with white. He had jowls forming near his jaw, well fed apparently. His eyes were green though it was hard to keep track because of his furious blinking movements.

Simple enough problem, right?

She backhanded him hard across the face earning a pained moan from underneath the duck tape. "Please, shutup and stay still."

She paced around him a few more times still unsure. Was she being fucked with?

She arrived in front of the man once more. She found that he hadn't gone entirely to fat; he still held a somewhat broad frame. Must have come in handy when he was out committing pussy murders. She couldn't help but glance down at his shoes…fucking mess.

She ripped off the tape earning another squeal from the man. His ears were reddening, and she waited for him to compose himself. Looking at his shoes she began to speak. She didn't want her eyes to distract from him talking; she knew that sometimes her glare afforded her more fear than answers.

"What's your name?"

"P-Paul."

"Paul," she said nodding to herself as if it were fascinating. On the inside it disheartened her to know that her parents were murdered by a stuttering idiot named _Paul_ of all names. "Paul." She said it again noting how it bounced off her lips.

"How old are you Paul?"

"I'm-I'm 48."

"Nuh-uh, no. You're voice it changed, Paul. Try again."

"I'm 56."

"Hmm, you should be getting ready for retirement, righ**t** _Paul_?"

"Well, no, I should be but I don't have enough put away."

"Sorry to hear that Paul, my man. Another question for you Paul how many people have you killed?"

"Wh-wh-what?"

"Answer the fucking question, please."

She could hear his breath intake sharply. She knew that if she placed her hand on his chest she would feel his heart, throwing itself against his ribcage in a frenzy. Well, at least she knew how informed he was about his kidnapping. He thought that this was random. Maybe he had been out of the game so long that he thought no one knew about it.

"I'm really…fuck, sorry- I…"

Her hand clamped around his throat and she watched disinterestedly as he squirmed about in his restraints. She noticed that his belly wobbled a little underneath his polo shirt. This was all such a fucking shame. She brought her knee into his stomach earning a guttural cough. She stepped back and let him vomit on top of his khaki pants. It was a creamy orange that reminded her faintly of peach yogurt. She sniffed in disgust and headed to the tray of assorted "tools" that Joker had left her. She saw the usual; pins, scalpel, pliers, knives, vinegar, but then turned to the more interesting chemicals. 'Jesus', she thought picking up a bottle of trifluoracetic acid and swirling it around. There were other jars that held even more unstable chemicals. She even spotted a series of her own chemicals and the two beakers of the urodium and dichloryzine she had been hunting for. On a bench beside the table she saw a pair of pants, an apron, rubber gloves, a pad and pen and boots. She put them on, and was only mildly surprised when they fit perfectly. 'Golly gee he sure knew how to woo a girl.' She returned to Paul a scalpel held in her hand. She also had a blowtorch should she have any need to cauterize wounds.

She licked her lips and smiled.

"Okay, Paul…if that is your real name," she grinned wider, she had always wanted to say that, "let's play."

She drove the scalpel down with deft fingers, she knew the name of this game, and she always came out a winner.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

She stepped out five hours later, bathed in more bodily fluid than she had thought possible. Her hair was slightly mussed and the tips had taken on a silly blonde sheen because of one of the chemicals. She worked on undoing the apron, which she let slide to the floor, and then wriggled out of her gloves, which fell to the floor with a thick wet sound. She giggled a little at the noise, but muffled it with her hand. She approached Joker who had fallen asleep on the bed. His mouth was slightly open and she had to admit that unconscious the devilish clown was rather cute. However, she was not exactly known for sappy advances and so she jumped onto his stomach. His eyes popped open comically as he felt her weight plummet down on his chest. He recovered quickly rewarding her with a wide Cheshire grin.

"I, uh, thought you'd never come out. Got…**borrred**."

"Fuck you, I was doing some of my best work in there. Now get your ass out of bed and come see!"

He raised a hand to her cheek and squeezed.

"OW! Motherfucker!" She slapped his hand away and it was in that moment that he startled her by arching upwards and rolling her off him. She landed gracelessly on the floor her rump taking the full extent of the blow.

"Ow! You bastard," she whined as she rubbed her butt. He slid off the bed like a jaguar and crouched over her. He gave her chest a hard shove until she was propped up only by her elbows. He straddled her hips and grabbed her by her hair bringing her face closer. Leaning in he traced her jaw with his tongue. Ray was fairly certain that she tasted more like formaldehyde than a human being. She shifted beneath him and he tugged harder, but eventually she grew bored from his ministrations.

"Okay, I know I look yummy, but I taste disgusting. You're not getting any until A, you look at Paul, and B, I gets me a nice hot shower."

He looked at her and for a moment she felt as if he were taking her apart with his eyes. She shuddered involuntarily, but fought hard to hold his stare. In the end he pouted and let go of her hair. "But Baabe! I like the **_tasss_te of science and torture**."

He got off of her and let her get to her feet. She stood and adjusted her shirt which had ridden up. Rubbing her hands gleefully she led him to the back room. He raised an eyebrow at her cheeriness but she shrugged it off. "Look I got a hit of the stuff too okay? I've got a little case of the giggles nothing major. Once I get started on an antidote I'll be fine." She smirked up at him and opened the door, doing a comic bow and allowing him to enter in before her.

She walked in behind him eager to gauge his reaction. She hadn't been lying when she had said that this had been some of her finest work. Upon the chair Paul was very much alive, but barely hanging on. He was laughing breathlessly and tears streamed from his eyes. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear that was screaming from behind them. She loved it. Glancing more over his body she saw the missing fingers, the broken arm, the burnt and flaying skin on his legs. She saw the lengthy cuts that rode up his side leaving gaping holes in his shirt. His hair was ruffled and the side of his head was bleeding profusely. As he laughed she could see the sheen of slick red fluid seeping from between his locked teeth. It had only taken her ten minutes to discern the three words that she had wanted, 'I did it' but she had spent the rest of her time reigning in her smarts. She didn't want this time to go to waste.

The Joker turned to her grinning just as maniacally as the man in the chair. He grabbed her by the waist and then grabbed one of her arms. Tittering madly he began to half drag half dance with her around the room. Affected by the drugs she smiled as she began to follow more gracefully in his ill timed dance. The man began to scream intermittently between his laughter but the two of them were too busy laughing and giggling loudly. With one last twirl it seemed that she had bumped against the wall. He laid his body against hers and brought a knee between her legs. Ray felt herself get wet almost instantly. It seemed that a small hit of her concoction was making her euphoric and Joker did nothing to alleviate this as he began to grind his knee in between her legs. She moaned loudly and then began to giggle breathlessly.

"I **love it**! I love this little laughing **Rebel Ray**." The Joker grinned as his hand replaced his knee. Ray closed her eyes mewling softly as he rubbed his gloved hand against her clothed pussy. She bucked against his hand enthusiastically. She did nothing to stop him as began to remove her shorts. He smirked when he his fingers met naked flesh. "No, uh, panties again then?"

"No," Ray moaned as he dipped a finger inside of her. She felt it wriggle inside of her and she moved her hips against his hand at a much faster pace.

"Why, uh no**_t _loverrr**?"

He added another digit and scissored his hands occasionally pushing in deep enough to hit her sweet spot. She arched up against him her breasts nearly flat against his chest. He only giggled more as he added a third digit and began finger fucking her at a faster speed. Clear liquid began running down her legs and dripping steadily onto the floor and if she had been any less high she would have demanded that they go somewhere even a mite bit more sanitary but as it were...

"More dammit! Stop, uh,-oh my God- stop playing with me!"

His lips crashed onto hers as he removed his fingers. She opened her mouth and let his tongue plunge into her mouth. As he began to tongue fuck her mouth she thought it only fair that she got what she wanted. Her fingers made their way to his pants and began unbuckling them. She tugged them down a little and then roughly pulled down his boxers freeing his cock. He groaned loudly into her mouth as he hefted her legs up. She wrapped them around his middle and let her hands wrap around his neck. She couldn't help but emit one last giggle as she thought of the unfortunate asshole who wasn't getting any.

"**What**'**sss so funny Ray**?"

She nodded her head to the man who was now going through the early stages of rigor mortis. The Joker turned his head to get a better look and chuckled as the dead man twitched in his chair. He then turned back to her once again and forced her mouth open once more. She cried out loudly, her shout quivering down into his chest as impaled her on his cock. He began to pump into her with bruising force his hands fisted themselves into her hair. He withdrew his tongue and moved his mouth to her neck where he bit down sharply. She felt blood dribble don her neck and then the cool feeling of his tongue as he lapped it up. He suckled hard accompanying his thrusts which continued to hit her pleasure spot over and over again. She screamed until her throat was raw her hand now digging into his back. He guffawed at this and bit down even harder until she was certain she'd need a rabies shot afterwards. 'Fucking rabid clowns' she thought bitterly before he chased the thought away with another bite, this time on the other side of her throat. She'd never admit it but she loved it when he bit her. That was her last coherent thought before he roughly pinched down her right nipple. The sudden shock made her push into him roughly almost sending them tumbling to the ground. She could only let a hoarse whimper as she rode out the last of her orgasm and she shuddered in the aftershock as he came inside of her shortly after. For a few moments neither could speak, and it took even longer before Ray could even register feeling in her legs.

"This place is fuckin' filthy clown, if I catch anything-"

"Stop, uh, pretending like you didn't **enjoy i_t_**." He pulled out of her and grinned broadly as he watched thick viscous fluids slide down her leg. She followed his eyes and growled. "You are fuckin' sick clown," she barked and pushed him away. He caught her hand and pushed her back. Kneeling before he let his tongue lick away the cum that was now running past her knee. He climbed steadily higher until his tongue was lapping fervently at her pussy. She cooed softly as he continued his ministrations. She felt a three fingers push into her and it was all she could do to keep from falling ass first onto the floor. He looked up at her as if sensing this and pulled his fingers away. He sucked away the liquid from his fingers thoughtfully before snatching her up and taking her back to the bed.

"You are insatiable!"

"**I am what I am**."

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

It was with an extremely sore bottom (that Joker had slapped mercilessly) and wobbly legs that Ray managed to retrieve her notepad. She took one last meaningful look at the man who had set her life on a path fraught with danger, anger, and death.

"Thanks a lot old man, now I'm fucking clowns. Happy?" She gave his hair a playful ruffle before heading back to Joker. She found that he was just as lively as ever tapping the floor steadily, his head in his hands. He was muttering to himself occasionally scratching his head.

"Hey Joker!" She lept onto the bed and snorted with laughter as she bounced. Still high? Check.

He snapped his head up his dirty blond and green locks shadowing his face.

"Look, I've managed to make the formula, but there is still more I have to do. You want this to be a gas right?"

"Ah, yeah, but-"

"What? I mean I have managed a liquid version and I practically had to break the man's jaw to get him to drink it. You want somethin' easier to handle I need about two more days."

"Gotta hand it to ya doll, **I _love_ it when you talk chemistry t' me**." Ray rolled her eyes and began hunting down her clothes on the bed. She pulled on her shirt and began to search under the covers for her pants. She found them but realized that they were...stuck? She looked beneath the covers and found a crazed clown holding the other end of her pants...with his teeth. He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively and tugged on them. "It'll take me three days to get this done and in a larger supply, you ass," she said the irritation in her voice giving way to lust. She let the man snatch her pants away from her and toss it aside.

"I can,uh, live with that."

"I'm sure you can you crazed sonofabitch, but I'm hungry!"

To emphasize her need her stomach began to growl vehemently as if knowing it were being talked about. She placed a hand over it and frowned.

"I guess, I ,uh, have been keepin' you from lunch haven't I?"

"Yeah, now get off your ass and feed me!"

He leapt at her pushing her down onto the bed once more. His tongue traveled from her neck, along her jaw, to the shell of her ear. She shivered beneath his cold gaze and was a little startled when he smiled. "Told ya babe, **I**'**m a suckerrrr for science and torture**." With that he pulled himself off her, stood up and headed to the other room, which she hoped for his sake had food.

A/N

FOR THOSE OF YOU WONDERING WHERE THE HELL I PUT JAMIE DON'T WORRY I'M GETTING TO THAT.


	5. Day 3 Cont'd: Pancakes, Pies, and Plans

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CLOWNS IN THIS CHAPTER, THEY BELONG TO CHRIS NOLAN AND DC COMICS. I DO OWN REBEL RAY AND THE SAWYERS. MADE IT EXTRA LONG AS AN APOLOGY FOR TAKING SO LONG, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Rebel poked the edges of her blueberry pancakes warily. She wasn't certain after her encounter with the pills he had offered her, whether or not she should dare take a bite. She stabbed it in righteous retribution and watched it flounce back happily. He sat on the bed beside her grinning happily, wearing a new suit, plaid with green and blue this time. He watched her stab at the pancake once more before snatching the fork from her hand.

"Hey, you can't blame me for checking!"

"If I, uh, wanted to kill you, poiso_**nn**_ you even," he grinned as he wagged the fork playfully at her, "I woulda done it sooner."

He cut into the pancake and proffered the syrupy slice like a peace offering. She snorted and opened her mouth. If possible his scarred lips curved into an even more sardonic smile. She groaned in response and laid back on the bed covering her head with her hands.

"Those are fucking delicious!"

She peeked from between her fingers and saw that he was tracing a pattern into the sheets. The plate sat beside him and he looked as if he were on an entirely different planet. She rolled onto her hands and knees and shuffled over to him.

"So, you...like the pancakes, huh?"

"Yeah, I did...why?"

He shook his head wildly like a dog drying off, and once again she was greeted by his familiar off kilter smile. He picked up the plate and offered it back to her. She took the plate, checking to see if that strange look had returned. Without a word he stood up, adjusted his suit and headed towards the door.

"Wait one minute asshole!"

He stopped but did not turn around. "Now I'm not gonna pretend like I'm not interested in all this, hell I don't think I could. But you...you don't fuckin' run away! I didn't run from those pictures, from that man you had locked up in there, so don't you leave now! And for fuck's sake, pick a style and fuckin' stick with it, or I will sew you a goddamn suit myself!"

"Would you," he asked turning, a small smile on his scarred lips. For a moment he wasn't a clown. He wasn't a man either, come to think of it. She felt the steel in her spine, mellow a bit.

"Sure, just bring some decent material and consider the fuckin' thing a present for being such a good customer."

"Aw, shucks Miss Ray." His scarred lips lifted once again. He brushed back his unruly curls and approached the bed once more. He eyed her hungrily, and she felt herself warming up considerably beneath his gaze. She looked down at the bruises already forming on her bottom and then glared up at him. "For fuck's sake!" She hit the bed with her fist and began reaching for her scattered articles of clothing. He laughed and headed towards the door again.

"I'll meet you downstairs my cute Queen of Cool."

The door slammed as she screamed expletives in four different languages after him.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

She clomped downstairs silently screaming in her head at the sheer nastiness of having to go out into Gotham in nothing more than pajamas. What pissed her off more was the fact that if Joker had been even a tiny shade of normal he would have packed her clothes. Her inner voice chuckled at the idea that Joker would do something like get her extra clothes when he would have the chance to gawp at her in something far more skimpy and demeaning. She remembered clenching her teeth when she had tried to put on the jeans he had loaned her only to find them decorated with blood and other congealing chemicals. That acid trip she had sent her brain on had finally worn off, and it had brought her common sense rushing back with a vengeance. She stifled a shiver as she walked down the stairs and out the door. The breeze ruffled her shirt making her nipples harden in the cold. Clowns were assholes. And she was very close to delivering a swift kick in the ass to the one who stood arrogantly before her.

"Aww, wha_**t**_'_**ss **_the matter **Rebel**?"

She looked down at her rebellious skin as goosebumps pricked up on her skin. Her short hair ruffled in the wind. A shiver hit her sending sparks of discomfort down her whole body. She growled and got into the car that Joker had running.

"Where the hell are you draggin' me now?"

"Aww, forget about Jamie so soon? Thought you and Sawyer were like thi_**sss**_." He wrapped two fingers around each other to show how close he thought they were. "I mean what with the lesbo sex you guys were, uh, going on about-"

"Don't you dare!"

He giggled softly to himself and tapped the steering wheel, clearly in a good mood. Rebel briefly wondered whether or not people realized how smug clowns were. She doubted it.

They drove the rest of the way in relative silence, relative meaning that occasionally Joker would burst into song. Rebel grudgingly admitted to herself that he did have a soft and lilting tenor voice, but the lyrics that trebled from his lips would make even hardened inmates cross themselves. She shuddered and turned to the window watching the bleak slums that made up Gotham pass by.

"What'_**s**_ on your **mind Ray**?"

"How you freak me the fuck out sometimes."

She could feel his flat gray eyes on her, but didn't turn to look at him. "And why's**uh** tha_**t**_?"

"Why do you think, clown?"

"You, uh, sca**rrrred** of me, Rebel?"

She stopped looking at the scenery and glared at him. He really knew how to piss her off. "I'm not afraid, quit that act a long time ago."

The Cheshire grin on his lips kicked into high gear as he continued driving.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

They were at Jamie's house, and Rebel smirked to see the entire family was at the house. The difference between her and Jamie was the fact that Jamie had family backing her all the way. Joker leapt from the seat and headed to her door where he opened it. She muttered a thanks and stepped out.

Jamie's home was in the midst of urban suburbia. It was a magical place where you were just as likely to see a driveby shooting as you were a friendly neighbor mowing his front lawn. Jamie's house was simple, a two story building, painted a light tan, with an out of place stucco roof. The lawn had been recently mowed, and there was a humongous hummer and a minivan parked in the driveway. The fact that Rebel had done work on both vehicles made her smile in remembrance. Those two vehicles could survive the apocalypse after what she had done. She let Joker take the lead, and couldn't help but shake her head when he ran the doorbell repeatedly.

"Will you fuckin' quit that!" She slapped his hand from the door, and he pouted miserably. She rolled her eyes and waited. It wasn't long before the door opened revealing the platinum blond princess. She was wearing a knee length grey skirt with a white top, which did not make seem to suffocate her large breasts.

"Kids here," Rebel questioned.

"Yeah, Margrit one of the mothers at my Sunday school, asked if I could watch her kid for her until she got off work. Tommy's such a cutie, couldn't say no. Well anyway, come on in."

She stepped aside and let them in. Joker looked about the happy home, noted the potted lilies that were by the door, the lush baby blue carpet, the bright yellow walls...all of it so-

"Chee_**ry**_." A note of disgust escaped the Joker's lips and Rebel couldn't contain her smile. Then the smell hit her. She shoved the Joker aside, forgetting her strength sending him crashing to the floor. She ran past the cute little pictures of the family that lined the wall, past Tommy coloring in the living room, past Jamie's father who was watching baseball, and into the kitchen where she found her small slice of heaven. The kitchen was the all-American kind that you saw in Homestyle magazines. It was painted cream and had yellow trim around the top. There was a small window over the sink that let the sun in. There was a white table in the center of the kitchen that had a flowery center piece on top and an honest to gosh checkered table top. However, the decoration was hardly the reason that Rebel had run into the room at a breakneck speed.

"Mrs. Sawyer!" Rebel hugged the tiny woman around the middle. She looked almost identical to Jamie except her hair was a startling red shade. It hung down her back in gentle bouncing curls. There was a smile, gracious and sweet on her lips and Rebel couldn't help but feel her heart lurch a little. Her mother had been a little like this.

"Hey, hun, Jamie told me you were comin' and I decided to make you your favorite. She leaned down and pulled a pie out of the oven. A waft of cherry goodness hovered over Rebel and she sighed contentedly. Mrs. Sawyer took out three more cherry pies and put them on the counter. She looked back at Rebel who was practically drooling over them. Rebel found her hand reaching for the pie subconsciously, and squealed when a wooden spoon wrapped her knuckles.

"Ouch, dammit!"

"Ray-ray, go to the basement, don't want to keep your guys waiting. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Sure."

"Ray-ray," a playful voice whispered into her ear.

"Shut the hell up."

"Oh, don't be like that Ray-r_**ay**_."

"Be mature you guys, let's go," Jamie said tugging on Rebel Ray's arm. Rebel turned from Joker who had already trotted off to introduce himself to the folks.

"So, uh, you're the fam?"

Mr. Sawyer looked up at the clown warily. He cracked his knuckles and then took the remote and began lowering the volume. Rebel knew it was hard for an assassin to meet people like the Joker without their senses going haywire.

"That'd be us." Mrs. Sawyer stuck out her hand and Joker gladly accepted, his smile actually appearing charming beneath the kohl covered eyes and his bright red lips. "How, long, ah, you known Rebel?"

"Going on, what Rebel, four years now?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rebel muttered her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"Will you **just look at **_**that**_. Red, looks, _**uh **_**good on you**."

Knuckles cracked angrily.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

The basement was furnished in a different style from the rest of the house. Here, Rebel was sure that the Joker would breathe a little easier. The floor was marble and shone dully in the smoky lamps that hung from the ceiling. A large table made from cherry oak stretched across the room, able to sit a dozen men easy, the chairs were highbacked and made from a darker, almost onyx colored wood. The walls were paneled with dark wood decorated with pictures that Rebel Ray knew were not fake. The Mona Lisa hung at the center her lips curved in the timeless smile that everyone recognized. Only Mrs. Sawyer could get away with leaving a fake in the Louvre.

Before going downstairs Jamie handed Joker a clown mask, and he chuckled briefly for a moment before pulling it over his head. "Now remember Bozo, we got it from here okay?"

"Don't worry ladies, I'll be very...**gooood**."

Now here they were a woman in a secretary getup and an elfin looking woman in her pajamas and boots. The men smirked at the scantily clad Ray, eyeing her up and down.

"Who's the broad, Jamie?" Bozo brushed past the two women, almost meek as he shuffled to an empty seat.

"Happy, don't be that way darling. This is Rebel Ray."

"_The_ Rebel Ray!?! Holy shit!"

The men talked amongst themselves, passing stories of her exploits around, like a joint in circle of college students. Rebel crossed her arms and let the awe of her presence wear off.

"Alright, guys, listen up," she said as she sat down in a chair. Jamie came over and leaned against the chair, appearing nonchalant.

"I got a buyer, who's gonna do it big. We're not talking a chump heist, we're talking the real deal. It'll be quick, simple, and painless. Jamie and I are his representatives, as he decided he had other matters to attend to.

"Wait, who's we workin' for then? I thought we was workin' with youse two," Chuckles the clown asked warily.

"No. He hired me, as a consultant, if you will. I told him that I would get it done if we all got a good cut."

"How big a cut?" One of the clowns leaned forward anticipation clear in his movements.

"We're talking millions, boys."

Conversation picked up in soft voices among the room. Bozo slouched in his chair his arms crossed over his chest.

"Count me in," he said cutting through the murmurs.

The room silenced once more and Jamie nodded. "Alright for safety purposes we had you all masked and brought in separately. We like back-stabbing as much as the next person, but not on this haul. We have given each of you a cellphone and you will get two separate calls, when we have a date set, and when we have your role in order. We've looked over all of your talents boys and we won't let any of you down. And now for the job, which I know all of you have been looking forward to. Rebel?"

"Thank you, Jamie. Boys sometime soon we're gonna rob Gotham National Bank."

The room became filled with shouts of anger, surprise, and disbelief. Rebel Ray folded her hands neatly over the table and looked at each of the masked men. They quieted down once more and looked at her, a tingle of fear shooting through them like invisible bullets.

"How many people have I killed boys? How many times have you heard of a politician, an officer, a mayor, or even an assassin going missing with _my _signature on it? How long have I been making your weapons on the market, coming up with new ways to help you out? By saying you have no confidence in my employer you are _suggesting_ that I am in incapable of my job, that you have no confidence in _me_. You don't mean that do you boys?"

Quick headshakes passed around the room.

"Good, got me nervous for a moment," Rebel grinned as she looked anything but.

"Dinner is ready," Mrs. Sawyer chirped happily as she came down with several plates in hand. Her husband trailed behind her with the pies. Rebel closed her eyes and moaned softly. Bozo tilted his head, watching her.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

"Kay, Rebel I've called the last of them." She handed the index cards to Ray to burn in over the stove.

"You made sure to mention to one of them the employer, right?"

"Yeah, and I made sure to tell the right ones to off their partner."

"Good, good," she replied as she waved the final card over the stove watching it curl and burn.

They were once again in Rebel's house and chemicals were layed out in the other room. Rebel had perfected the gaseous form and had given the instructions to one of her men to mass produce. She knew that Joker would only need one canister, but she was almost certain that he would be wanting more in the near future. Besides, based on previous customers she knew it was best to have their favorite toys on hand. She smiled knowing that she had beaten her estimated time of delivery yet again. Scarecrow eat your heart out. Once the gas was done with she could get to the part of the deal that she loved.

"Gotham falling."

"Yeah, music to our ears."

Jamie sat down beside Rebel and sighed happily. "I like your boyfriend."

"Good, to, uh know."

Joker in all his painted glory strutted into the kitchen. Rebel Ray jumped up, slamming her fist on the table.

"You fucking asshole what did I say about breaking and entering!?!?"

"Oh, come on my Queen of Cool. I, uh, brought booze." Rebel eyed the large paper bag he held in his hands.

"Yay! I'll go get the cards." Jamie leapt up and raced to Rebel's room. Rebel rolled her eyes at her bubbleheaded friend, and then turned back to Joker. He walked slowly over to the table and set the bag down.

"Did good today, Ray-ray." Rebel rolled her eyes at him, but let him slide an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, her bare legs rubbing against the material of the suit. He framed her face gently with his other hand, and she shivered beneath the touch. His lips came next, scarred yet deliciously soft. They pressed against her own mouth gently. He licked her lips actually asking for her to open her mouth. He had never kissed like this, it was making her nervous. She pulled away questioning him with her eyes. She was just about to open her mouth when-

"Apples to Apples! Apples t' Apples! Can't believe you still have this!"

Rebel shrugged out of the awkward embrace and looked at Jamie who was jumping up and down with a green box in her hands.

"For the record, I know I _hid_ that."

"I don't care what anyone says hiding something under the floorboards is childish."

"Just the fact that it was _under_ the floorboards should be a clue!"

"What is, ah, Apples t' Apples?"

"The funnest game ever, and with the booze you brought it'll be even better!"

"Right. Fuck it, help me set up Jamie."

"Can I deal?"

"Yeah, whatever but-"

"Ladies, _**what **_**is Apples to, **_**uh**_**, Apples**?"

"Just have a seat and I'll explain."

The Joker sat down licking his lips. Occasionally his tongue would trace over the jagged edges of his lips, making Rebel wince. Almost.

"Alright ladies," Joker said catching Rebel eyeing his mouth, "let's play."

OKAY, GUYS SO IF YOU CAN'T ALREADY TELL I AM HAVING JOKER FALL FOR REBEL RAY A LITTLE. MIND YOU JOKER WILL STILL BE A CHAOTIC, SEXY AND DANGEROS CLOWN, I JUST WANTED AN OUNCE OF ROMANCE. A MILLILITER REALLY. OH YEAH, AND REBEL WILL STILL CALL HIM AN ASSHOLE AND VERBALLY ABUSE JOKER, IT'S THEIR THING. REVIEWS ARE SIGNS OF LOVE.


	6. Day 3 Cont'd: Apples to Apples

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BATMAN CHARACTERS,NAMELY JOKER. HOWEVER REBEL RAY, JAMIE SAWYER AND THOSE TYPES BELONG T' ME. SOOOOO ENJOY THE FIC!

"You guys are fuckin' cheating," Rebel exclaimed as she threw down her cards.

" Aw...*hic*, come Ray-ray ya can't cheat at Apples t' Apples."

"The hell you can't! Joker you...honessstly think that sporks are phenom'nal?"

"Well,uh-"

"Don't even bother, asshole!"

Teetering uneasily, Rebel got up and headed to her bedroom. She pattered inside and turned the switch. She shouldn't have drank all the booze, and vodka straight up, who was she kidding? She felt as if her head was high in a bed of clouds, and her body was weighted with silly putty and marshmallows. She leaned back against the wall and let her body just sink down. Movement just didn't seem like a plausible idea at the moment. She closed her eyes and began focusing on just breathing. She growled as she realized that thoughts of a certain demented clown refused to leave her alone.

"Hey, dollf_**ace**_."

Speak of the devil.

"Leamme alone." Rebel groaned pitifully and clapped her hands over her ears. It was an immature move sure, but she was drunk as hell and needed the silence.

Strong hands folded over her own and pulled them down. She opened her eyes and glared at him, though the way she was seeing double she doubted she even looked remotely menacing. Huffing like a petulant child she decided to let him have his way.

"The hell..d'ya want clown?"

"I can't qui_**te**_ figu_**rrr**_**e **you out, Ray. You're a pu**zz**le in a package that's as sexy as **fuc**_**k**_." The last part he whispered darkly in her ears, sending sparks of anticipation rippling down Ray's spine. She growled and tried to push Joker away, but it was no use. She glared down at her traitorous putty marshmallow hands and then back up at him.

"Stop...stop fuckin' with me. You don't care what I am, s'long as you get what you want."

She stared straight into the grey eyes, that weren't as flat and empty as they usually were. She closed her eyes, shrugging it off as imagination and the alcohol sloshing through her veins.

"Uh, not true Ray-ray."

"Yeah," Rebel taunted her eyes still shut, "how come you fucked me the first day we met? You din't even know who the **fuck** I was!"

"You weren't, _ah_, exactly sayin' no either, babe."

"Go away clown, I can't...can't fuckin' talk t' ya when I'm drunk off my ass. And you...you didn't even drink enough to get a buzz."

"Can't be an agent of chaosss with your head feelin' all fu_**zzy**_."

"I bet. Now, g-go on and play with Jamie."

"Passed out on the table so it's just **you and **_**me**_."

Eyes squeezed shut she shuddered as hands settled on her stomach, moving beneath the fabric of her t-shirt. Goosebumps broke out at the sudden warmth of his touch and she almost gave in and moaned. She bit her lips vehemently, and squeezed her eyes more tightly. The bastard wasn't winning this round. She felt his thumb trace delicately over her nipple, and gasped when fingers pinched down. She opened her eyes to resume her 'don't fuck with me' gaze but she was startled to see what was in his eyes. That look. It didn't fit on a guy like him. Where did he get off looking at her like _that_ with that makeup, and that less than kind brain he had underneath his green curls?

"Such an _**inte**_**resting puzzle**." He leaned down and caught her clothed nipple between his teeth.

Fucking whore, she thought to herself as she arched into his mouth. Too drunk to fight him off, but not drunk enough to let him tease you. A hand settled gently on the top of his head. She moaned softly as he began sucking at her through the fabric. Teeth nipped gently at her breast and his other hands moved to caress the other one beneath her shirt. She bit her bottom lip and tried to squeeze her legs shut to curb the want that was pushing past her drunkenness. Goddammit she wanted to be drunk, not fucked!

Obviously Joker did not care for what she thought and lifted her easily into his arms. He carried her to the bed and rested her down. He lowered his attentions to her skimpy shorts and began tugging off the fabric.

"Joker, please," Rebel caught herself begging. Grey eyes flecked back to her face.

"You want this, Ray."

She turned her head, too proud to beg for what she wanted. This was not like their previous trysts, this had strings attached and she knew it. He was playing for keeps on this one. She liked him better when he was in it for the sex and the science.

"I **said**," Joker growled as his hands flicked at her clit, making her breath catch," d'ya wan_**t**_ **thi**_**sss**_?"

"Yes," she whispered back. She didn't know why but she suddenly wanted to cry. After this she was done with drinking for good.

An experienced tongue plunged into her sex, and she couldn't help but groan loudly. Her fingers once again found unruly locks and grasped them harshly. God, how she hated this, but as another ripple of pleasure moved through her she realized that she wanted it. His name rolled off her tongue as his mouth danced precariously over her clit, and a finger entered her. She pushed upwards into his mouth pleading for more. He gave it to her in spades. It wasn't long before she let out cry of satisfaction and fell flat against the bed. He got onto his knees and brought himself to her mouth once more, letting her get the taste of herself. It was another one of his curious kisses, soft, gentle almost heartbreaking in its tenderness. Rebel pulled away sharply.

"What the hell is this?"

A steely glint entered his eyes as he looked down at her.

"You weren'_**t**_, uh, complaining a second ago."

Rebel pushed up so she was leaning back on her elbows. He did not move away and her face was less than inches away from his own. His body over hers almost made her shiver, but she struggled to rein it in.

"That kiss in the kitchen, what was that?"

"**Uh**, a kiss?"

"And the pancakes thing this morning, and the way you were looking at me during the meeting, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Scare_**d**_?"

Did he scare her? He was making her nervous that was for damn sure.

"Nervous, clown. You make me nervous when you're gentle."

Well there went, peaceful inebriation.

"_**Nervousss**_?"

"No one kisses me the way you just did, nobody. I don't do relationships, don't do dates, that sort of thing. I thought you were like that, but today you've been fuckin' weird."

Joker traced the scar that ran across her stomach. She shivered beneath his questioning fingers.

"Have,uh, somethin' to do with this?"

"No. It does no**t**." She pushed his hand away.

"Fine. Let's...**get familiarrr**."

He leaned over her and kissed her forehead, her nose, and then finally kissed her mouth again. It was rougher, more familiar. He grabbed her hair roughly pulling her into him. She leaned into him now, kneeling as he bent over her. His arms circled around her and one hand cupped her ass forcing her body to touch his. He growled at the contact, and grinded against her until she was making the same sound. His mouth trailed down to her neck, sucking gently at her pulse point. His hand began to tug at the hem of the shirt and she let him lift it over her head. She in turn began to push off the jacket, undid his tie, and pulled at the buttons. His hands circled around until her breasts were crushed against his him. He kissed her again, his tongue a wild and insatiable thing. She whimpered at the feel of the kiss. Breaking away Rebel once again rested on the pillows.

"No more foreplay...just fuck me."

"Happ_**ily**_."

He unbelted his pants and began to push them down along with his boxers. Shoes he managed to kick off with his feet, and then he lay atop her. An electric current seemed to pass through them both as every part of them touched. Joker kissed Rebel again, another curious kiss. It wasn't gentle, but the feeling behind it was still there. Before Rebel could complain he slid inside of her taking away all thought. The rhythm was fast almost desperate in its speed. Joker's hands pressed into the sheets as he fucked Rebel into a screaming frenzy. Her hips met his beat for beat as he pushed in and out of her. Her arms were over her head, and her arms curled sporadically as Joker played her body like a finely tuned instrument.

It wasn't long before they were both close to the edge, Rebel moaning and screaming, and Joker growling like an animal above her. His thrusts soon became more erratic, and she stopped trying to keep up, instead letting him drive into her and bring them both to climax.

He came first, shooting into her, and she followed soon after, her body rising off the bed, and then falling down abruptly.

There was another kiss and then he pulled out of her.

He made to reach for his clothes but Rebel stopped him.

"It was a cop, who did it. You know how Gotham has corrupt cops right? Well when I was sixteen I got my license and shit, you know? So, I'm driving and this cop is driving beside me, and he looks at me and his lights come on. And I'm thinkin' to myself, what the fuck, I wasn't breakin' any laws. So I pull over and get out, thinkin' he's just playing mind games and I'd get to go home. He tells me to '**Get out of the car**' and I'm like, okay fine. So...so I...I get out of the car and he tells me hands against the vehicle...spread my legs, that whole thing. He, uh, pats me down, but...it's not like a cop. He starts touchin' me and I didn't even know he was doin' it until he rammed me up against the car. Couldn't move, he was too heavy, and he starts lifting up my dress, and he's pulling down my underwear. The whole time I'm yellin' and nobody comes, and he starts pullin' his pants down. And then he's fuckin' me. In the street. Afterward...I jump him, grab his gun, shot him and got back in my car and drove home. Got pregnant, did the whole nine month stint, got a c-section, and had a pretty baby girl. Her name's Simone, she lives in Nevada. I check up on her every now and then, don't think she knows I'm her mom though. Her foster parents raised her to think I was some distant cousin, I guess, and every once in awhile we hang out."

"Cop's dead right?"

Rebel let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. "Yeah, the cop's dead." Joker went and laid down pulling Rebel down with him. She let her fingers rest on his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Rebel?"

"Mm?"

"Sometime in the,uh, future I'll put down a few cops for ya okay?"

"Promises, promises."

He turned onto his side, tilted her chin and kissed her again. It was the same maddening kiss that was way too gentle. She kissed him back and let her hand trace gently across the scar on his right cheek.

YEAH SO REBEL HAD A LITTLE MONOLOGUE THERE. IT'S LONG, BUT IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT IN REAL LIFE, NO ONE EVERY REALLY INTERRUPTS THINGS LIKE THAT. I DID HAVE JOKER BE KINDA NICE IN THIS ONE, BUT DON'T WORRY HE'S STILL GONNA BE BAD ASS. REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH LOVED.


	7. Day 4: Lazy Day Sunday

Sorry it took so long for me to update, just had alot on my plate with other stuff. Anyway this chapter is a filler I'm sorry, but I thought after the hot drunken sex, recuperation was in order. the next chapter will be similar in the sense that the lazy bitches below will not accomplish much, but hey even the clown prince of crime deserves a break, huh? and I do not own Joker he belongs to DC Comics and all that.

When Rebel opened her eyes, the first thing that came to her mind was, 'When did I get hit by a truck' which was soon followed by severe pain right between her eyes. She clapped her hands over her eyes and moaned. It seemed she was doomed to suffer severe hangovers everytime she encountered-

"Morning, uh starshine, the Earth says _**hellooo**_."

"Can you keep that bullshit down, ugh, my head is killing me clown."

"That is probab_ley _**because**...ya downed several shots of Jose Cuervo and vodka."

"Yeah, yeah, what the fuck ever."

Rebel squinted forcing the watery image before her eyes to become a clean faced clown. She stared at him for a moment absorbing the dirty blonde locks, tinged with green, the freckled face, pink lips and the scars that cinched into a mock grin lining up his face. He watched her, and she knew the stare belonged to Joker, but the rest of him was foreign.

"When'd you get so cute?"

"Uh...fuck you too, **Ray**-_**ray**_."

He turned away and headed off into the other room. She guessed he was either heading off into the kitchen or to the bathroom to reapply the makeup. She realized he had probably shown her his face for a reason. She sighed as she remembered last night, what last night had meant to him. She blushed as she remembered the kiss she had given him last night. Before she could talk common sense into herself she slid off the bed. She tottered into the kitchen and saw that Jamie was lying in an awkward position that consisted of her feet on the table and her back lying almost impossibly against the seat of the chair. She turned to see Joker busy at work toast already on a plate near him. She walked forward her head threatening to explode every painful step of the way. She gave her brain about thirty more seconds before it rallied all its neurons together and started a bonfire. So she walked a bit faster teeth clenched. Finally, she was a few inches away.

"Turn around."

Joker turned brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes. The flat grey eyes stared down at her and she couldn't help the telltale red that rose in her cheeks. She gritted her teeth angrily as she cupped his face with her hands. She brushed her lips softly against his and then pulled away. She glanced at his eyes again and saw the eyes peering ever more intensely at her.

"Alright. Now I'm warnin' you. You fuck this up I will not only castrate you, I will rip your arms off and beat you to death with 'em. You started this shit, got it?"

A snarky grin lit across the Joker's face at her words, and she found herself responding with a small smile of her own. She briefly wondered when she became so fuckin' soft and growled to herself. This...whatever it was, was turning her into some giggling little schoolgirl.

"I'm gonna go get ready. You know where everything is in the kitchen, right?"

"Hey, babe, _ah_, trying to be...**civil**?"

"Don't fuck with me, you. My head hurts too much."

"Ah, the effects of l_**iquorrr **_on my _poor_ **Rebel Ray**."

Rebel Ray flipped the desired finger in his direction and headed towards the bathroom. She opened up the medicine cabinet near the mirror and took out the aspirin, the regular aspirin this time. She opened the tap and took three pills down. Stripping she tossed her clothes on the bench and stepped into the shower. Because of the hangover she wasn't willing to go through a cold shower and so she turned the heat up. For awhile she simply rested against the tile. Her eyes were closed and the water bulleted pleasantly into her skin. She soaped her skin washing away the smell of booze and sex and all the other things a body like hers acccumulated in a day. She shampooed her hair and sighed as she felt the suds trickle softly down her back.

She thought of the Joker and wondered what the hell she thought she was getting herself into. She had never had a stable boyfriend, but even she knew he wasn't the type of man a woman should shack up with. He was completely unpredictable and who knew if what he said today he would mean tomorrow. They'd only known each other for three days and that wasn't a long time to get to know anyone especially a homicidal clown with odd taste in dress.

--------------------

"You made eggs and jellied toast? I didn't know you had it in you."

"Ughhh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Jamie pushed away her plate and raced to the bathroom. Joker cackled loudly as she headed towards the door. He bit into his eggs and glanced up at Rebel. She didn't understand what he was thinking when he looked at her like that. She wasn't sure what to feel.

"Oi, clown, just eat."

"What? Am I, uh, botherin' you?"

"Yes. Yes, you are, now eat your damned eggs before I show you how assassins wield their forks."

"I know **your in a good **_**mooood**_."

"And what if I am? What's it to you?"

As Joker looked at her she couldn't help but notice as his tongue traced over his lips. A simple flick and the appendage was gone, but as she looked at his eyes again she noticed that there was an almost feral look there. He certainly looked hungry.

"God, I feel horrible," Jamie groaned as she slammed into a seat. She blearily stared at the plate that had been set out for her. She shook her head at it, and then rested her head over her arms.

"Hey, how much did you drink anyway?"

"Enough to put down an elephant...God, oh why..."

Joker chuckled and Jamie sighed in defeat. She knew she shouldn't have had twelve consecutive shots of vodka, Rebel had always been better at that sort of thing. She eyed the Joker and Rebel carefully, noticed the color in Rebel's cheeks, the way her eyelashes were lowered. She glanced at Joker who had a strange expression on his face, one that would have looked better on a lovestruck teen. It was filled with intense longing and hunger. Well it appeared then that the two badasses were in some kind of relationship, and as Jamie smiled to herself she couldn't help but wonder why her boyfriends always had to skip out on her when they found out who her father was.

"When I'm feel less like shit can we do something fun?"

"Sure, why not," Rebel said biting into her toast.

"Because we, uh, **don't** wanna?"

"Joker quit bein' an ass."

"Ooo temper, temper, _Ray-ray_."

Rebel glared at Joker heatedly, but found it harder to do so with his face stripped of paint. In fact, she wanted to keep staring, to let her fingers tace over the spatter of freckles on his cheeks, and those lips, they looked quite kissable. The irony of the Joker Rebel was coming to realize was that the makeup made him look more garish and insane, the scars were not that bad at all.

"Re_**bel**_ if you don'_**t**_ stop that I migh_**t**_ have to, uh, **rip your eyes out**."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"**Try me**."

Rebel huffed as she rose up out of her seat. she pulled back Joker's chair and slid into his lap. She looked down at him her eyes raking over his naked skin once more, and then she brought her attention to his eyes.

"You gonna take 'em or what?"

"_Raaaay_ don't, uh,play with me."

Rebel glanced back at the table and saw the jell. She dipped her finger in and rubbed at across Joker's lips. As she did so he caught her finger in his mouth and sucked. Her eyes fluttered closed, but it didn't stop her from pulling her finger away. She then licked away the jelly and forced his mouth open letting him taste. He groaned beneath her his hands squeezing her hips tightly. He let his tongue invade her mouth as well, tangling with hers, teasing her.

"Oh for the love of- you guys are ridiculous!"

Rebel broke the kiss reluctantly leaned in closer to his ear to whisper.

"I know who I'm looking at jackass. Don't ever think otherwise."

"I won't."


	8. Day 4 Cont'd: Jazzy, Jack, and Jealousy

I only own the characters that DC comics does not own...so yeah Joker is sooo not mine. Anyway review!

"So where to," Jamie said as she walked beside Rebel and Joker.

"I dunno you're the one that wanted to go out," Rebel griped her hands buried in her pockets.

"Joker," Jamie chirped happily, "any ideas?"

"Well, uh, _my_ idea was more along the 'throw Rebel over my shoulders, find a bedroom, and **fuck her _brainsss _out**'. Kinda ruined that one for me, eh, _**Jamie**_?"

Rebel sent Joker a glaring look and elbowed him sharply in the ribs. He chuckled hoarsely and threw his arm around her bringing her closer. Rebel despite her mild irritation at his ridiculous, albeit, delicious sounding comment, didn't mind the arm, and let herself stay close to his side. She knew that in the long run getting cozy with the Joker was probably one of her less than smart ideas, but so far she was satisfied.

"Aww, come on! You two probably fucked last night! There's more to life than popping birth control pills and making the bed springs squeal."

"How about explosions, those are nice too."

Jamie rolled her eyes at Joker and poked Rebel's arm.

"Ray-ray come on!"

"Ugh, okay fine...let's-hmmm-let's go to an amusement park."

"Just because I, uh, dress like a clown doesn't, ah, mean I wanna go to an amusement park, _Ray-ray_."

"Hey, I'm just throwin' out suggestions here! Where do you wanna go?"

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

It was cozy place, a dusk hideaway that Rebel hadn't even heard of. It looked like an ordinary apartment building, a shabby one at that. When Joker pulled open the door and ushered them inside, Rebel couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical. She wondered what on earth the Joker could possibly be up to. His scars accentuated his crooked grin as he led her in, and as she entered she couldn't help but feel completely at ease. The lights were dimmed to a smoky color and the faint scent of lavender and wine floated through the room. The walls were covered in maroon wallpaper, and old classic paintings, and as Rebel moved down the stairs she could hear a sultry voice moving smooth and easy through the building. At the bottom of the stairs it was plain to see that they were in a club. It was strange to see a club active so early in the day, but it was. About ten other people were situated in comfortable armchairs and at cherry oak tables. A few waiters moved around serving drinks and small meals, but really it was the owner of the voice that held sway over them all.

_You're a love song only halfway sung_

_You're the knot tht comes undone_

Rebel could see dust motes playing in the dim lighting and how they swirled around the woman on stage. She was dressed in a slim red dress that furled outward onto the small black stage. A mike was on a pedestal and from her mouth the most enchanting song flowed. It was a love song, but a broken one that spoke of loss and the unknown. Without even knowing why Rebel found herself approaching the stage.

_You're the daylight dressed as darkest night_

_The flight of a stringless kite_

The woman's face was deeply scarred, and even in the light Rebel could see that one eye was a cloudy white. Rebel knew that in such a world as theirs this woman could never travel far professionally. Her skin was scarred all over, her bare arms was ragged from knife wounds, and poor stitches. Looking down at her hands Rebel could see that a finger was missing from her right hand, her ring finger.

_The very vision, the mirage man_

_You're the air in the palm of my hand_

Rebel didn't struggle as the Joker pulled her away from the stage and to an available table. He didn't speak as she was held enraptured by the woman's song. Rebel was glad that he had shown her this. It vibrated in her, made her old scars ache, made old sorrows surface, made her want to laugh and cry all at once.

_You're like catching the day's sunset_

_Or rain that's never wet_

"Wow," Jamie breathed as the practically liquid sound rolled over her, " who is she?"

"Nobody, uh, knows her real name, but, uh, we call her **Ja**_**zzy**_."

"Jazzy," Rebel Ray repeated in a soft voice.

"Yup, no one knows when the, ah, club came up. She sends out special invites, no rhyme-uh or re_assson_.

"Is she the only one that sings here,"Rebel said still not facing the Joker.

"There are...ot**h**_**ersss**_, but they're, ah, more like guest_ss_ on the stage. Nobody does it quite like 'er."

"So she just invited you here? "

"Yeah, of course I was, ah...**.someone **_**else**_ back then."

_You're a butterfly in the mind_

_You're a butterfly before my eyes  
_

_You're a butterfly, a trick of time_

_Who leaves before he arrives  
_

A waiter approached silently and put down a few menus. Rebel unglued her eyes from the stage to take a look. It was nothing particularly fancy there because even she knew that it wasn't about the food, it was only about the woman on the stage. It almost unnerved her how drawn in she was, but she finally managed to place an order. Jamie asked for only a glass of water, and Joker asked for his usual. Rebel briefly wondered what his usual was, but stopped when she sensed the song coming to an end.

_You're a butterfly in the mind_

_You're a butterfly before my eyes_

_You're a butterfly who says he's mine_

_But who leaves before he arrives_

_Who leaves before he arrives_

There was no applause at the end of the song, no acknoledging the fact that the song had changed some people's perspective on life. Jazzy simply fluttered slowly down the stairs and walked up to a mini-bar in the corner of the room. Another performer stepped up, his voice was smooth, but not as soul wrenching as Jazzy's. When his voice came on it broke the spell that had rested over her and she turned back to the Joker who was munching steadily into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that had been sliced neatly down the middle. Her own bowl of italian wedding soup was steaming in front of her.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"Felt like it," he said licking jelly from the corner of his lips.

"Don't fuck with me, I said why'd you bring me here," she hissed sharply.

He didn't answer but instead nodded at something behind her. She turned to see Jazzy approaching their table a wine glass in her scarred hand. Finally after what felt like an eon Jazzy sat in an empty seat at their table. She nodded briefly at the Joker and then smiled at Rebel. The smile didn't quite move the side of her face that was heavily scarred making it look more like a pained grimace, but the light in her eye showed Rebel something different.

"Who're these lovely ladies, Jack?"

"Jack," Rebel repeated glancing from Joker to Jazzy.

"Hmm, she's new. Not like that ditzy one I saw you hanging around with a while back."

"Harl? Wasn't quite, uh, **cutting it**."

"I'm not sad to see her gone. So I'm guessing you need safehouse arrangements. A little hideaway for when the heat picks up?"

"Yeah, you, uh, know me too well."

Rebel clenched her fists. "Don't fuckin' talk over me!"

"Yeah, what the hell are you two goin' on about," Jamie said angrily.

"Shushhhhshsh,"Joker said as he slid a piece of paper to Jazzy," take care of it for me?"

"Always," said Jazzy as she demonstrated the epitome of gracefullness rising out of her seat.

"Should fuckin' break your hands," Rebel threatened menacingly as Jazzy retreated to another room.

"Do it I won't mind as long as you do it."

Rebel rose from her chair and strode from the room. Before going after her Jamie turned to Joker. "Shouldn't do that ya know. She hates bein' in the dark."

"She'll, uh, **get over it**."

"Clown, she isn't as strong as you think. Break her and I will make you suffer, swear to God." Joker grinned snidely as she hurried after Rebel. He took another satisfied bite of his sandwich and nodded appreciatively. The people here made an awesome PB and J.

A/N Yes I do realize that Harley got mentioned in this story. No, she will not be IN the story. Yes, I realize that she is totally out of context having not met Joker in the asylum. However, it'll all make sense later on in my fic. So as the Lord Marshall would say,'Take it on faith'


	9. Day 4 Cont'd: In Control

"Wait, Ray, hold on!"

"Arrogant, self-serving, maniacal, face-painting, sadistic, motherfucking, CLOWN," Rebel practically shouted as she moved hurriedly down the street. She could hear Jamie's clonky thigh highs pacing after her, but she didn't stop until she could see the nearest taxi. She breathed a loud sigh of relief as one pulled over beside her.

"Ray! You're overreacting," Jamie pressed as she slid in beside her, "he 's just not the sensitive type!"

"I don't give a rat's ass what that fucker is! Driver-man take me to Pontini's will ya?"

"Reb_el_, come on!"

"Look, I'm not mad at him, I get it. He wants his secrets he can have 'em, I'm not his fuckin' keeper. Besides it's only been-what? Four days? I think I can handle _not_ being in his presence."

"Ray you're taking this way too seriously. He was probably just messin' with you!"

"I don't have the time or patience for games. If he wants to play he can play with Jazzy."

"Rebel..."

"No! That fuckin' bastard can rot for all I care. I'm not gonna-gonna-aw fuck!"

"You're cr-"

"Shut the hell up,"Rebel sniffed as she rubbed her eyes fiercely.

"Oh my God-you really do like him don't you?"

Rebel leaned her head against the glass and looked out the window. The streets passed by and she could see all of the people living their normal lives. She remembered when she had had a normal life. She had been the kind of girl that didn't stay out after dark, that did her schoolwork on time, and then her parents died, and suddenly living a normal life didn't make sense. What was the point to it all, really? She remembered that police officer that had raped her. If she had been normal she would had to relive the whole experience with a bunch of incompetent police officers half of which were dirty cops too. They would have sat her in some nondescript courtroom and made her testify, look him in the eye, and point him out in the crowd. She would have lost too, the rot in the city wsa that deep. And he would have done it again to some other girl. But sometimes there was good in being normal. Sometimes she'd see two parents lifting a child up between their arms, laughing. Sometimes a boy was playing catch with his little brother. Sometimes she imagined playing with her daughter, watching her grow, being there for her when she needed it.

"Ray?"

"Just...just shutup Jamie."

She shrugged away the comforting hand and nestled closer to the window.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

Pontini's was a gun range that had went up about twenty years before Rebel was born. It was a shitty place, but well stocked with all sorts of guns. Rebel went there once in a blue moon to let out steam. Of course, she was also a legend there so when she did swing by they rolled out the red carpet treatment. Stepping out of the car and paying the driver she and Jamie headed towards the battered chain link fence that marked the entrance. Her hair whipped lightly around her ears as she looked at the practically dead gun range. She opened the chain link with a clips that she had fastened in her hair and stepped inside. There was a small booth and she stepped in. She looked around at the old photos, the knick knacks that were scattered across the dusty countertop and then looked down. A musty old carpet puffed little dust clouds as she stamped on it with her boots. She leaned down and pulled it off revealing a small door. She always thought that Vincent was a bit cliche when it came to the trapdoor, but she smiled at the thought of seeing the hardened ex-con again.

"Ray, come on, you know this is a bad idea."

"And yet I continue."

"Ray listen to me dammit," Jamie yelled as she grabbed Rebel by the arm.

Rebel turned and fixed Jamie with an icy glare.

"So that's the way it's gonna be, huh?"

"I guess so."

Jamie huffed angrily and turned away. When she left Rebel sighed, relieved. She knew what she was doing was stupid and childish, but for one moment she wanted to be the one laughing instead of the clown. She was tired of him pushing her buttons and pulling all the strings, she wanted to have control for once. So what if her next decision was going to be a stupid one at least she wasn't being herded by a sadistic clown in grease paint. She pressed the keypad buttons and then stepped back as the door released with a small hiss of air. She pulled it up and then proceeded down the ladder below.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

He was just as she remembered him. Suave, tall, ridiculously good-looking, and cocky as hell. She eyed him slowly before walking over to him. The smile he presented her with made her heart flutter just a bit, but she reigned her feelings in close. She wasn't here for a fuck or friend she just wanted to shoot something.

"Hey Vince, what's up?"

"Could ask ya da same ting, Reb."

"Yeah, yeah, I've been...busy."

"Workin' Joka or 'e workin' you?"

"How do you know about that, huh?"

"So it be true den?"

Rebel grinned at the Caribbean gun runner. His skin was a deep tan color and his curly brown hair was pulled back into a straight pony tail. His body was the way she remembered it, thoroughly ripped, thoroughly tanned, and all kinds of delicious. Her inner beast growled, but outwardly she only let him see her poker face. She had lost control with him before and afterwards she had known immediately that it was a mistake. They were great together physically, but he didn't have a perosnality that suited her. He wasn't...wild enough.

"So what canna do fer ya, Reb?"

"I just wanna shoot somethin',"she muttered as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well ya certainly came to de right place, step inta my office."

He threw an arm over her shoulder and she let him guide her deeper into the gunshop.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

"So you're not gonna go after her?"

"Uh...no."

"Well why the hell not? She's pissed!"

"Sorta why I'm no**_t_** going."

"Ugh, the two of you are ridiculous! You blow her off and she goes runnin' to Vinc-"

Jamie suddenly found herself slammed against the walla knife dancing along her carotid. She tried not to breathe too harshly the blade that close to her skin. She looked into the flat grey eyes that creeped her out. His tongue traced over his scars slowly, his brows were in a pensive position.

"Just,ah, who is **Rebel running to**?"

"V-v-incent?"

"And, uh, who the hell is tha**_t_**?"

"Old flame? Umm, a guy she d-dumped. Runs an underground gun shop, works double as s shooting range."

"Hmmm. Rebel wants to be naughty, **I'm..._game_**."

"Crap."


	10. Day 4 Cont'd: Just Jack and Jealousy

Alright so all of a sudden I'm full to the brim with ideas for this story, which ,makes me very happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter I certainly like writing it, especially with Rebel's hot head attitude. Oh yeah forgot to give credit to the song that was in the chapter previous. It's calle Butterfly by M, and was in the Cowboy Bebop series. I also do not own Joker he belongs to DC Comics and Chris Nolan. And as always reviews are love. love me...please :D

An MP-40. Rebel ran her fingers over it lovingly. It was a beautiful piece of equipment a real war machine. She remembered the first time she had fired a gun into the cop's back. She couldn't remember the make of the gun, she hadn't been paying that close attention. She just remembered that loud burst of sound and the satisfying thump as the bullet met flesh. Ever since that moment weapons had been her best friend.

"Like dat one?"

"Huh," she said snapping out of her daydream.

"Wondrin' whedda you want that gun," he said resting a hand on top hers.

"Vince, we tried that, I'm just here to shoot."

"Try again," he whispered as he stood closer behind her. She could feel the muscles that moved and pulled throughout his body. She wanted to give in and be stupid, but it seemed the clown had ruined her. Despite being so close to Vince all she could think was green hair, red mouth, crooked smile. She wanted Joker to touch her not Vince. And therein lies the mistake.

"Vince, let's just...I don't wanna go there."

A warm palm moved rested gently at her hip, and she shivered. She really wanted to headbutt Vincent for being so damn persistent, but it was her fault really. She had known he would act this way, Jamie had warned her and she still came. She should have went to Avery's shooting gallery, he was fifty, had three kids, and most importantly had no urge to sleep with her.

"Why ya come 'ere for. Otha galleries have guns, only one got me."

"While this is true believe me when I tell you I'm not gonna sleep with you. You customize this one?"

"Yeah, faster, more bullets, lighter and easier ta handle."

"I wanna try it out," she said as she lifted it out of its velvet lined home. She felt Vince move away from her and she couldn't help but sigh in relief. He needed to know that she was way past sleeping with him.

"Dis way den," he said his voice not as confidence-fueled as before. She cringed at the sudden note of his voice. She had wanted to make the clown jealous, but not at the expense of a fairly decent friend. She was being a complete bitch and she didn't like it.

"Look I'm sorry. Maybe I should just-"

And then he spun her around and kissed her. His lips were soft but firm and felt good against her own. He tasted like rum and sugar cane, a delicious mix, but it wasn't what she wanted. She pushed him away and took a step back. She wasn't angry because she had known this was going to happen, but she was shocked that he had tried that.

"Why ya tease me for,Reb? Why'd ya really come 'ere, ah!?"

"I wanted to...I wanted to make Joker jealous," she whispered as she eyed her boots.

"So no intention of gettin' of back wit me. Jus' a fuck 'n run?"

"No, it's not like that-I mean, not completely. Fuck! I don't know what he's doin' to me Vince. I can't get him outta my head! I thought that if I came here maybe I'd forget about him, but it's not working! He's fuckin' addictive!"

"You hurt, de way I hurt,"he said eying her sadly. She bit her lip. So this is what she was doing to him. She was his Joker? Always teasing him, tormenting him? She hadn't meant to.

"I'll just leave then. I'm really sorry."

"So am I."

She rested the gun down a bitter feeling of guilt washing over her. She headed back down the hall and up the ladder. She was done bitching. She could handle Jazzy and the secrets that Joker kept. That didn't mean she wasn't going to punch him in the jaw when she saw him next, but it did mean she would stick with him. Apparently she was completely off towards other good-looking men anyway.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

To say that Joker was pissed was an understatement. His entire body from the top of his slightly green hair to his scuffed brown shoes screamed rage. As soon as Jamie said the word Vincent and old flame he had literally dragged her from the club. He hailed a taxi and they both got in, him silently fuming the whole way. She had looked down at his hands to see him twirling a knife expertly between his fingers.

"You're not gonna hurt 'er are you?"

"Define **_hurt_**."

"Joker, she's my friend, and besides you were bein' an ass," she winced as she said that hoping that he didn't stab her to death. He didn't; he simply sat there his tongue peeking out to run over his scar.

"**She's mine**. She shouldn't have, uh, gone to **Vin_ce. _**If she fucked him I won't...**be re_sss_ponsible for my actions**."

"I doubt she did anything like that."

"Better hope so, Jamie."

Jamie didn't like the suddent glint of malice that sparked in Joker's eyes. She'd seen jealousy before but the Joker? Him being jealous didn't seem like a good deal for anyone, especially someone that was still alive.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

"Wai**_t_** **here**," Joker told the taxi driver. The driver nodded dumbly, his pale face sweating profusely despite the mild weather. Jamie glanced at the taxi driver in sympathy before turning and jogging after Joker.

"Hey, wait! You don't even know where the freakin' door is!"

He ignored and kept walking. She knew that all he was seeing was an empty parking lot. The rusted sign that read Pontini's did nothing except make the place look even more run down. She saw Joker eye the sign before stepping beyond the fence and into the little booth.

"Joker! Will you-"

"Shh! Can't a guy ju_sss**t** _have a look around?" The Joker picked up little trinkets from the counter top and eyed them, a hula doll with swaying hips and chipped green paint, a set of keys, a magic eight ball with murky water. He rested the eight ball down and looked down at his feet. His flat grey eyes stared at the weathered carpet for a bit, and Jamie knew without a doubt that he knew where Rebel was hiding. Jamie silently prayed that Rebel was not sleeping with Vincent and that she was only testing out guns. He kicked the carpet aside and then glanced at Jamie without saying a word. She immediately bent down and began punching in the code. She yanked open the door when it gave and then looked back up at the Joker.

"Now look before you go down there just take a deep breath and calm down."

"**Get out of the way**."

"No, or I swear to God I'm gonna slam this door right now."

"**I _said _MOVE**!"

"I may not be as strong as Rebel, but I think I can kick your ass, now calm down, NOW!"

Joker glared at Jamie, but then shuttered his eyes closed and breathed. Upon opening his eyes he pushed Jamie to the side and hurried down the ladder. Calm down? Honestly. Who did she think she was talking to? He muttered to himself as he stepped onto the lush carpeting of the floor below. It was a sweet setup this place, lavish, exquisite, and it smelled faintly of cigar smoke and some kind of fruit. Walking down the hallway Joker eyed the guns on display. Some of them he recognized but there were others that he had never seen before. There were tags beneath the displays and dates of origin. He noticed that some the guns were made by Rebel or Rebel _and_ Vincent. The Joker muttered some more his hands in pockets of his purple and orange suit. Rebel hadn't commented on it that day, but he was certain that she had hated the colors together. He could hear Jamie's footsteps close behind him and he couldn't help but grin a little. Did she think he was gonna kill Rebel? He actually wasn't sure himself. At some point he knew that he wasn't going to leave without hurting or breaking something, but he wasn't sure what it would be yet. And finally the long stretch of hallway gave way to a large open arena type room. At the end of it there was a wall of guns. And near that wall of guns a man stood. Joker took his time walking over to the man, who to his credit did not flinch or scream or even run away.

"So, uh, you're **Vin_ce-uh_**."

"Yeh, and you de Joka,eh?"

"Yeah, now, ah,"Joker picked an imaginary piece of lint from his jacket," I was wonderin' _where_ **Rebel is**."

"She ain't 'ere," the taller man said crossing his arms.

"Vincent please just tell him where she is," Jamie pleaded as she finally caught up to the Joker.

"Yeah, let'_sss _**play nicccce**."

"I tell ya da trute. She ain't 'ere. She came twenty minutes back, den left."

"Aw, hell she left? Dammit Vince! Well what'd she want?"

"Ta make this fella 'ere jealous. Looks like she got what she wanted, ah?"

Joker slowly withdrew his knife and began to play with it. His dexterous fingers made it seem to spin wildly while all the while he maintained perfect control. Vincent took out a gun that had been strapped to his side and cocked it.

"Shit! You two are NOT doin' this now! Rebel's gonna be pissed!"

"About what?"

The three of them turned to see Rebel with her hands on her hips. Her jeans were muddied, and her normally neat and elven hair was damp and hung in loose curls around her head. Her black tee was clinging to her body tightly and was splattered with mud. She already looked pissed to begin with. She walked over to everyone and snatched the knife out of Joker's hands.

"I leave for one minute-one goddamn second and you're threatening my friends! Are you out of your fuckin' mind," Rebel yelled. She then turned to Jamie," And you! What the hell were you thinkin' lettin' them meet like this, alone, unrestrained! Their men, not smart, you know how testosterone affects their minds! Fuckin' ridiculous, both of you. Put the damn gun down Vince!"

Vincent had the decency to nod his cheeks red and his head down. Joker simply glared at her, his flat grey eyes eying her up and down. Rebel could already see a smile forming on his lips.

"It's raining out okay. I tried to catch a taxi and it got all this muck on me so I came to use Vince's phone."

Joker laughed loudly, his face looking even more surreal without the makeup plastered all over it. Rebel growled and kicked him in the shin. He only luaghed harder, and then with in a single moved yanked forward with one arm. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"When we, uh, get home I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk. That way I don't have t' ah worry about where you disappear to."

"That so," Rebel breathed as she involuntarily shivered.

He licked her earlobe gently earning another shiver of want from her.

"That's so."

"Dey always like dis," Vincent asked nodding to Jamie.

"Heh, worse. He's actually being pretty tame."

Joker yanked Rebel's hair until she was looking up at him. He crashed her lips down over hers his tongue already driving into her hot mouth. She moaned loudly as he squeezed her close to him and deepened the kiss.

"There we go, see that's what they're usually like."

Vincent nodded his arms once again folded watching to two lovers grasping at each other. "Let's leave 'em alone den. Ain't nothin' turn me off more den clowns fuckin, ah?"

"Good idea."


	11. Day 4 Cont'd: Today 'n Tomorrow

_Alright guys so this is another installment all set up and pretty. It was kinda long and I actually had to break it because I wanted to move from pre-Dark Knight into the actual film. If you can't already tell the bank robbery is tomorrow, but I won't tell everything from the Joker's perspective otherwise there would really be no point to the chapter, and there will be other things to talk about as well, like how he gets his suit and whatnot._

One thing that Jamie was certain of was that she never wanted to ride in a taxi with Rebel and Joker together again. As she glanced at the taxi driver's bashful expression she figured neither did he. Rebel was straddling Joker and the two of them were about several kisses and dirty words away from having sex in the back seat. Jamie grimaced a little as Joker made a low growling sound. She didn't have to be any kind of smart to figure out what the sound was about and how Rebel was causing it. She sighed and wondered why God saw fit to have her in such a small space with them, perhaps he was testing her.

Thankfully, the drive back to Rebel's house lasted only about half an hour, though it was half an hour that Jamie would kill to forget. When the three of them exited the car, the taxi driver couldn't get out of there fast enough, and the two of them couldn't get out of their clothes at their desired speed either.

"Can the two of you wait till you get in the damn house! There are people outside!"

Rebel pulled away from Joker and turned to Jamie. She saw hands on hips, and the familiar irritated expression she usually wore. It looked a little unsettling on Jamie who was usually never upset about anything. She tilted her head and smiled.

"A'right, a'right, we're sorry-"

"Who's "we"?"

Rebel elbowed Joker in the ribs, not even glancing back to check on him. "You go on home and we'll, uh, well ya know. Anyway, be up bright and early we have to help those guys out at the bus lot in the mornin'."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So, um, you're not interested in Vince anymore are ya?"

Joker pulled Rebel flush against him his lips by her ear. "You're no_**t**_ **are ya**?"

"Oh, please. It's been over for a long time Jamie, you know that."

"You're right, I was just checking."

"More like scoping, thought you were in love with that one chick at your church."

"Yeah, well she was a little nutzo freako about commitment and the sanctity of marriage and all that. Besides Vince is all kinds of appealing, not to mention single."

"You just like the accent,"Rebel said grinning.

"Huh, well who knows. Anyway call me an hour before to make sure things are runnin' smooth. See ya!"

"Bye!"

"Alright now, uh, get your ass inside."

Rebel opened the door and stepped in. She was immediately thrown over Joker's shoulders and carried unceremoniously to the shower. He set her down and then turned on the water until the spray was steaming. He began to remove his clothes and when he was finished he turned to Rebel. "I don't give a fuck if it's not cold, get in."

She began to remove the clothing that had now seemed to dry itself to her skin. She peeled away the shirt and pulled down the pants that were now snug because of the wetness and sludge. She slid out of her underwear and then got into the shower. She hadn't bathed in hot water for a long time, and the heat felt good pounding against her skin. Joker stepped in behind her his hand wrapping around her stomach the other reaching for the soap. He was washing her, she realized dimly. It kind of weirded her out a little, him being so nice. His hands passed over her back, across her stomach, over her breasts, her legs, and it felt wonderful. He got to his knees and continued to wash her legs, his hands passing between them ghosting over the juncture between her legs.

He did all of it silently and then let her rinse off, and then washed himself. Afterwards, he looked at her. He didn't look like himself at all. His face was smooth, tan and the scars were distinct lines in his face. His lips were not smiling as they usually were, just a grim line and for a moment he looked completely human. He forced her up against the tile of her shower, and she could feel his arousal pressing insistently against her stomach. One hand was by the side of her head, resting on the tile and the other was on her hip. His kiss almost came as a surprise. It was a harsh, demanding kiss, almost unforgiving in its intensity. She tried to respond but as she struggled he only leaned into her more, his hand pressing into her hip more tightly until she was sure the skin would bruise. She groaned as his tongue darted into her mouth, tracing over her teeth and dancing around her own tongue. She let him drink her in, let him suck on her tongue with flushed pink lips. He broke the kiss and moved to her neck, his bite a sweet pain. He sucked on the wound laboriously the hand on her hip moving until he was cupping her sex. Her lower half bucked into his questing hand, and shuddered as he plunged a finger into her. She shouted but his mouth found hers again silencing her. He lifted her leg around his hip, and then positioned himself at her entrance. Before he slid into her he found her eyes again.

"Find anyone else, and ,uh, I'll **break you**. You are **mine**-**uh**. Unde_**rrr**_stan_**d**_," he said as he grasped her hair in his hands. She felt white pain dance along her scalp as he made her face him. She saw feral grey eyes that made her feel small.

"Don't look away," he growled as he pushed into her heat. Her hand clamped down on the slick tiles. Her mouth opened at the suddeness and she could taste water on her tongue. He began to move and she moaned loudly her eyes still on his. A lopsided grin stretched the ragged scars as he brought them to the brink. She watched him, watched empty eyes fill with something that she couldn't understand. She wanted to question that look, to understand what it meant exactly, but the ecstasy overrode the need to ask. Her orgasm pushed her body forward and when he finished she felt loose and disjointed. It was as if he had shattered her and sloppily put her back together. She slid against the tile, but he caught her and held her to him.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Joker watched Rebel dress. She had a vacant expression on her face, something he couldn't imagine ever seeing on her. The sex had been strange, devoid of the cruel humor, the dirty words, everything that made their time undressed safe. He supposed all of it was Vince's fault. He didn't love her, wanted her sure, but there was no love. It was almost as if he had to possess her. He had to have her with him and that was all there was to it. His, that's what she was. She glanced up at him, still bending over to pull up her pants. She pushed back a lock of hair from her face eyes still glued to his.

"I'm goin' out for somethin' to eat, want anything?"

"Fuck that I'm, uh, comin with ya," he snapped as he got his clothes together.

"Whatever, but don't put on the makeup."

Joker growled at her but she only laughed and as she sat down and put on her boots. He began to put on his socks and shoes and he heard her snort with laughter again.

"And wha_**t **_is sooooo funn_**y**_?"

"The idea that you have your socks on inside out," she said smiling. He looked down and grinned himself, he could feel the crudely healed wounds at his mouth pulling up with his amusement.

"Come on Ray-ray I'm, ah, feelin' for **italiano**."

"Pizza?"

"There's life beyond pizza, babe. Now move your ass."

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

"Let me out, ya crazed bastard! What kinda driving was that!?!"

"_**Ray-ray**_ let'_**sss**_ be civil."

"You ran a fuckin' red light and almost mounted the fuckin' curb!"

"Details, details."

"Yeah," Rebel fumed as she shakily got out of the car, "if any of my details end up getting splattered all over the sidewalk it'll be your fault."

Joker skipped over to the entrance of the restaurant and bowed mockingly in front of the door. She kicked him playfully and opened the door letting herself in.

_Cerrano's_

It was a pretty ritzy place and Rebel could tell that it was a hangout for people in her line of work. She never considered that Joker would eat out anywhere, never even pegged him for a jazz fan up until today, though in truth she had only known him for a few days. There were so many aspects to his personality, so much craziness and oddities that she almost forgot that he was human. She guessed that was what the face-paint was for, to make people forget. You didn't see a man beneath the dark black ovals, didn't see a man beneath that ragged red grin, you saw a thing, a monster, chaos in its most primal form.

A waiter greeted the two of them at the door and then stood by to let the bodyguard pat them both down. His eyes slid over her appreciatevly and she smirked as she gave him the finger. He sniffed and then let his eyes go to the Joker, he gulped.

"The usual table sir?"

"Thaaaa_**t**_ would b_**eee**_** lovel**_**y**_."

As the host led them within the restaurant Rebel eyed its patrons. Some of the people sharing drinks and talking were old customers, some of them enemies. None of them paid her any attention and she supposed it was for the best, considering beating people to death could not be sanitary in a restaurant. As she looked about she also noticed a decent amount of guards, peacekeepers she guessed. There were many private booths and there was one in the back that just screamed 'Joker' or maybe it was the fact that he wrote his name very crudely on the wooden benches.

"Got **bor**_**edd**_."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what it was."

"Uh, huh."

"They probably let you get away with it because you had bombs strapped to your chest."

"Nah, my jackets are usually wired."

The both of them looked up as their waiter approached. She was well muscled woman about a head shorter than Rebel. Her eyes were a light blue, and her lips were thin, but smiling. Rebel couldn't help but smile at the other woman, she just exuded that sort of feeling.

"So what canna do for ya?"

"Hey Texas, workin' har_**d**_?"

"Huh, as much as c'n be expected inna place like this. So what c'n I start y'all off with?"

"Cranberry juice."

"Same."

"Wow, no, uh, vodka?"

"Gotta wake up early."

"Alright guys I'll be right back."

Joker nodded and pulled his knife out of his pocket. Texas shook her head and smiled wanly. Joker grinned manically and flipped the knife casually, balanced it on the tip of his finger, and then stabbed it into the table. Rebel swatted his hand.

"Will you cut that shit out."

He laughed and then grabbed Rebel by her hair pulling her mouth to his. Her nails sank into his arm as he nipped and suckled at her lips. He pulled away abruptly and she sat back in her seat glaring at him. The waiter returned shortly with their drinks and Joker sipped at the red liquid through a bendy straw.

"Hey, uh, tomorrow. Don't fuck up."

"Huh, whatever clown. Now order an appetizer already, I'm fuckin' starved."

"Oh,uh, btw you know, that you're,ah, paying righ_**t**_?"

"Sonuvabitch!"

Joker laughed loudly and took another sip of his drink.


	12. The Big Day: Part 1

**Hey guys sorry for the wait we're finally in the actual Dark Knight movie with my characters. It's a little different but not by too much. Reviews are love and hope that you enjoy.**

Rebel woke the next day her wallet lighter than it had been the night before. She glanced at the clock, it was a brisk four a.m. in Gotham. She winced at the sight. She hated waking up early in the morning, it was something that she usually avoided, but it was something that had to be done in order for the plan to work. She turned to her green haired lover and shook him awake. He grunted, rolled over and stretched popping several bones in his back. As he arched backwards he glanced at Rebel and grinned widely.

"Mornin' Ray."

"Yeah, whatever. Come on let's get you ready."

"You got, uh, breakfast?"

"Yeah, just go put your face on."

Joker glanced at Rebel and if possible smiled even more widely. He grabbed her by her neck and pulled her to him. He bent down over her and kissed her harshly and she responded in kind, pressing back just as fiercely. When they parted they both wore slightly dazed expressions. Rebel could see wheels churning in Joker's head, and then glanced down.

"Jesus, we don't have time for that."

"Awww, but _Raaa__**y**_..."

"No, dammit!"

Joker growled low in his throat before sliding off the bed. She quirked an eyebrow and then kicked off the blankets as well. She headed into the kitchen and popped open the fridge. She glanced around the shelves and finally settled on eggs and bacon. She got to work.

. .. . . ..

"Hey, we just finished breakfast, you're up right?"

"Course I am, wouldn't miss this shit for the world!"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway go down to the bus lot a'right."

"On it."

Rebel hung up the phone and hoped that Jamie's excitement wouldn't affect her performance. She shivered as she felt lips press against her neck. She smiled softly and let the onslaught continue as a warm wet tongue accompanied teeth at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"We'll never get the money t' make ya a new suit if you insist on slobbering all over me."

"So, uh, **being**...fuck_**ed**_ up again_sss__**t**_ the wall is a no?"

"It's a not right now, now grab your shit and get lost. I gotta meet Jamie an' the guy at the bus lot. You gonna be okay on your own?"

"Uh, _honey_, this is,ahhh, **me we're talk**_**ing**_ abou_**t**_."

Rebel turned around in Joker's arms and smirked. His scarred lips moved in a burlesque imitation of her own wry grin. He bit her bottom lip and tugged playfully earning a gasp that sent shocks straight to her toes. He winked his eye disappearing for a split second beneath dusky death colored grease paint.

"Su_rre_ you wanna pass up on the, ah, against the wall _**scenario**_?"

Rebel laughed and moved towards the door to get her boots on. She could feel Joker's eyes on her back watching her. She sighed.

"Alright twenty minutes, but then we _have_ to be outta here, understand."

It was within seconds that he had grabbed her from behind and slammed her up against the wall. She breathed out a laugh and was cut off short by insistent scarred lips. He pulled away with a playful bite.

"A game, I see. How many times can Rebel cum in twenty...**minute**_**s**_?"

Rebel let her head knock back against the wall as imperfect lips bit and sucked on her neck. She wrapped a leg around the clown's waist as he pulled down her pants. It was quick, the way he jammed three fingers into her wetness. She moaned as she rode on his hand trying desperately to hit the spot that would melt her completely. Four fingers soon fucked her brutally as Joker's lips and tongue worked her ear.

"Let's try for,ah, **number one**," and with that he pressed his fingers into her as far they would go. Rebel screamed, cumming all over his hand. He smirked and brought the fingers to his blood red lips sucking them clean. Rebel shuddered pleasantly beneath him, but he still wasn't done, there was still the matter of him getting off too. He unbuckled his pants and hefted her leg higher around his waist. He gave her a peck on the cheek which took her off guard. Pieces of drywall and paint came away in Rebel's hands as Joker pushed his entire length into her aching heat. Breath escaped her as he slammed into her again a split second later. Her body thumped almost ragdoll-like as Joker fucked her hard. He lifted her leg forcing himself balls deep inside her. She let out a low keening sound as she bucked to meet him.

"Second time," he asked chuckling breathlessly.

"_Yesss_,"she hissed squeezing herself around his cock. They both groaned at the feeling, but Joker regained sense first continuing to tattoo himself inside of Rebel.

Second time cumming Rebel didn't know which way was up. She felt boneless. She began to go limp but Joker moved her legs to surround him, he wasn't finished just yet.

"Uhh,** Ra**_**yyy**_, round three, how ya feelin'?"

"Fuck you," she said almost whimpering as Joker started a new rhythm.

"Workin' on it Ray-ray."

She could only feel as pleasure as Joker's cock rocked into her steadily. She was still shuddering from her last orgasm and probably would have slid to the floor into a heap if Joker hadn't been holding her. Her hands were loose on the back of his suit and in contrast Joker's fingers were probably going to leave bruises on her hips. The sensations that were crashing over her again made her feel slightly delirious.

He laughed.

He bit the side of her neck and she could feel him drawing blood into his mouth, the feeling hit her heart first and then went straight to her pussy. She clamped around him and he came soon after laughing softly in her ears.

"Three in twenty. I feel..._**proud**_."

"I feel sore, now get the fuck off me."

Joker laughed and planted a sloppy kiss on her mouth before releasing her.

Just as she thought she would, Rebel sank to the floor. She glared up at Joker an irritated scowl on her lips.

"As if you didn't love it. Now get that sweet ass cleaned up we gotta hurry."

German, Russian, Japanese, and English curse words streamed out of Rebel's mouth as she struggled to get up. Once on her feet she punched Joker hard in the chest making him wheeze. The huge grin plastered on his face did nothing to make her feel better though.

. .. . .. .

The bullet ripped through the busdriver's body as Joker threw the last bag of cash onto the bus. Rebel strode down the aisle and pouted.

"I wanted t' shoot the busdriver. Asshole kept makin' passes at me all the way here."

"Next time babe, promise."

Joker lept off the bus to go deal with the fallen bank clerk. After a few minutes and a laughing gas cansiter later he returned.

Jamie's head popped up from behind a seat," What about me, he was lookin' down my shirt!"

"You can hardly call that a shirt,"Rebel sneered.

"Hey now what's that suppo-"

"Ladies, we're, ah, makin' a getaway. Main idea in a getaway, is t'...**get**. _**away**_."

Joker strode up the aisle and plopped himself into the front seat. He looked back at Rebel," Ahem."

"Shut your ass, slavedriver. I'm going!"

Rebel walked up the aisle and plopped into the driver's seat. She drove the innocent seeming vehicle into the line of other buses, a small smile of accomplishment on her face. She looked behind her at the Joker. He was picking his nails with what looked to be a glorified potato peeler. Jamie was filing her nails and chewing grape gum.

"Can everyone I dunno, stop doin' their nails and tell where the hell I'm going?"

"That's easy, Jazzy's place."

Rebel gripped the wheel harshly. She bit her lip in an effort to keep back her retort.

"Fuck my life."

Rebel glanced back at Jamie, she had literally taken the words from her mouth.


	13. The Big Day: Part 2

Alright so this was a long time coming...I am lame. But all the same read and review, I'll love you forever.

She stepped out of the bus. Her thick boots clomped angrily on the pavement as she strode towards Jazzy. The woman didn't seem a bit put off by her which made her temper rise that much higher. She wanted to know the connection that put the singing wench and Joker together. She stopped several inches away from the scarred singer and stuck out her hand.

"Pleased to meetcha."

"Likewise," she said offering her less maimed hand. Rebel took it in a tight yet not unpleasant grip and squeezed. To her credit, Jazzy still didn't seem shaken. Rebel wasn't sure how she felt about that and let her hand fall back to her side once again.

"So this is your little hideaway?"

"Why, yes, it is. With the money that I've earned, I've managed to tuck away a few secret places for my "special" friends."

"Ah, you hide people."

"Yes, a woman can't make a living on being a songbird alone."

"So you 'n Joker never-"

"Once and it didn't take, he's a tad too...well some of these scars," she said gesturing from her face to her body," they weren't there before him."

Ray shook her head at that. She had no idea what the hell that meant and decided to end the questioning there. She didn't pity people, wasn't her style.

"Fair enough."

"You, uh, done _sizin__**g **_**her up**, _Ray_?"

"Quite. Now let's get the money all set and square, momma wants to go shopping for some pretty toys."

"Yay," Jamie cheered as she clapped her hands. There was an outfit she wanted to buy for later in the week. A certain gun runner was sure to love it.

. .. . . .. . . .

Ray held up a pair of thigh high boots to Joker. He frowned and did a raspberry.

"_Noooo__**t **_the right _**colorrr**_."

"Aww come on, it's black."

"Ya gotta enough black babe."

Joker was in ordinary clothing, his face devoid of his tell tale makeup. His hair was dirty blond once more and pulled back in a ponytail. A nondescript black hat rested atop his head and suspenders clamped down on the white dress shirt he was wearing. In the getup he looked more like an ordinary mob boss as opposed to a manic clown. His only giveaway was the Joker card that stuck up devilishly from his shirt pocket.

"Fire engine red though? Really?"

"You asked," Jamie said in a side comment. She tried on a pair of leather chucks. Ray winced at the pink and blue hearts that accompanied the smooth black leather of the shoe.

"Put those damn things down. They're disgusting."

"But they're cute Ray."

"Yeah, they're cu_**te**__ Ray_."

Ray gave Joker the finger and glared at Jamie.

"Okay, fine. But can I at least get these?" Jamie held up a pair of pink pumps to her face. Ray's teeth clenched slightly at the leather sheen of the offensive pink shoes. She couldn't decide what was worse, the pumps or the disgraced chucks. She sighed.

"_Uhh_, Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"Th_eeey _b_oooot__**h**_," Joker began as he licked his lips," su_**ck**_. Now put the fuckin' things down girls and let's **go**."

Jamie whimpered and put down the shoes. Ray clutched her thigh highs and went to the counter, they were a damn good pair of shoes, she'd be damned if a crazed clown got in the way of _that_.

. .. . .. . ..

"Shut the fuck up and stand still."

"Ray," he warned angrily.

"No! You want some decent clothes, keep your ass still."

Joker snapped his teeth at her in response. She slapped him and he growled pressing himself against her. She felt his erection but only smirked at the new discovery. She looked back at Jamie.

"Whaddaya make of this pattern?"

"Purple?"

"Yeah, just picture 'im with the face on, y'know?"

"Why octagons?"

"They work."

"So do, uh, _**other **_**things**."

"No fuckin' way. Do you wanna impress those mob men or what?"

"How 'bout those mob men later and a fuck...**for now**."

"How 'bout no," Rebel said as she threw the octagon spool in the basket. She moved about tapping her finger against her chin. There were so many patterns. She knew that he needed the purple. She glanced back at him as he stalked slowly behind her. His flat grey eyes watched her warily, a predator's gaze.

"He'd look great in blue," Jamie said as she fingered a navy material. The two of them touched the material softly occassionally glancing at the agitated clown. His arms were crossed and his scars even more accentuated as he sucked and pouted his lips. Blue.

"No," they both agreed in unison.

"For fuck's sake!"

Ray and Jamie both ignored the Joker and began looking at a deep red color. They glanced at him trying to imagine the color. Rebel eyed the purple already in the basket.

"I'm not giving up those octagons. We're not getting the red, it'll clash."

They moved on and suddenly they realized that Joker was no longer standing behind them. He was weaving in between all of the fabrics pushing some of the already frightenened patrons aside. He snatched up two fabrics one near a particularly bent old woman who he had to shove out of the way and another in the basket of a tiny Italian woman. He scampered back over both fabrics in hand.

"These." And he dumped both spools into the basket. Ray looked at the colors he'd picked. She looked over at his face, up at the still greenish roots of his hair. She nodded too," These."

. .. . .. . . ..

Measuring his hips proved to be difficult. Jamie had left seeing that there was no possible way that Joker was going to calm down. She'd gone to the grocery giving Ray and Joker time to square away the problem.

"Look it's,uh...no_**t**_ my faul_**t**_."

"The hell it's not," Ray snapped.

"Look if you and, uh, Jamie had made out, like I suggested, both our problems coulda been solved."

"Yeah, right."

"What? I woulda came on the spot and you two could have acted on your inner hot lesbian."

"My inner what!?"

You **heard me**."

"You know what I'm not gonna help you. You jerk yourself off, I'm gonna go clean the guns I brought over."

"Now that's really cold," Joker said grabbing Rebel's arm as she began walking towards the other side of the warehouse. She didn't fight the hold, just let him move closer until her back was pressed against his chest.

"How 'bout, ah, I do you, you do me?"

His hands were already undoing the button of her pants. She helped by shimmying out of them as the buttons were undone. The pants slid to her ankles as they settled on top of her boots.

"Hmmm, now let's see. Aha, good. You, uh, lean up against that pole there and I'll take it from here."

"Gee, awfully decent of you."

"Rebel I'mma about t' fuck you in a warehouse, against a pole, with your, ah, pants around your ankles. **Ain**'**t nothin**' **decen**_**t**_."

. .. . .. . .. .

Jamie sighed tossing another box of Trix into the cart. She had a good fifty grand in her purse but it never failed to go to the cheaper stores. In a place like Gotham, convenient stores were a dime a dozen. She tapped her chin and decided to add in a box of Kix. Really it threw Jamie to know that many many food products had slutty backstage names. Trix, Kix, Pixie Stix, seriously? But God they were amazing.

Jamie pushed the cart to the soda aisle and pulled down a bottle of ginger ale and orange soda.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jamie."

"Vince? How'd you get this number?"

"We in da underbelly of Gotam, not too impossible."

"True. So why the call?"

"Askin' fer a date."

Jamie stopped pushing the cart, her attention fully on the phone.

"How 'bout tonight?"

"Dat sound good, very good."


End file.
